The World Ends With You II
by Ventus Cherrygarden
Summary: Join Dante, an innocent soul trapped into the Reapers' Game, will he escape? Collab fic. mangaking904/ResonateMyMusic
1. Character List

Name: Dante Manga

Classification: Player

Height: 5'9

Age: 15

Appearance: Black hair that stops down to his shoulders that's parted in the middle. He wears a black t-shirt with a white skull on it along with a white hoodie that's unzipped, making the skull visible. He accessorizes with a silver skull pendant hanging from his neck to compliment his blue eyes.

Personality: Very quiet, keeps to himself at times. He'll only speak if he feels it's necessary. He spends most of his time thinking.

* * *

Name: Damian Manga

Classification: Reaper

Height: 5'9

Age: 18

Appearance: He wears a pitch-black hoodie and a black bandana over his mouth, concealing his face. Under it, he has dark brown hair and hazel eyes along with a pair of black Reaper wings jutting out from his back.

Personality: He puts the Game second and his own agenda first. He only cares about getting what he wants. He's blunt and straight to the point, he'll only be vague to those who stand in the way of his goals.

Power: Summoning Taboo Noise

* * *

Codename: Void

Real Name: N/A

Classification: Reaper

Height: 5'7

Age: ???

Appearance: He wears a skull mask with red markings on it, concealing his face. He wears a leather jacket with straps and zippers on it over a red t-shirt that says "Fear the Reaper" along with a Noise pattern on the back of the jacket.

Personality: He never speaks, unless he feels it's a time for speaking.

Power: Manipulation over sound

* * *

Name: Marcus Harvey

Appearance: Reaper (Week 2 Game Master)

Height: 5'8

Age: 16

Appearance: Dark skin, dreads, he wears black and white basketball shorts, long, white, tube socks that end about halfway up his shin. Along with white shoes, a white hoodie with "Fear the Cellos" on the back.

Personality: Is usually pretty calm and silent. Doesn't rush into battles. Very literal. Observant, but zones out sometimes.

Power: Using Pins, just as the players do

* * *

Name: Tsuki Katanami

Classification: Reaper (Composer)

Age: 15

Height: 5'6

Appearance: Long black hair that goes down to middle of her back, wears a blue coat that goes down to her feet, coat has gold chains hanging off and has a player pin symbol on the back

Personality: always speaks with riddles/proverbs/old sayings/long words/etc. (in other words, always sounds confusing), never gives a straight answer, acts serious but enjoys messing with people

* * *

Name: Ventus Talim

Classification: Reaper (Conductor/Week 3)

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Appearance: Short indigo hair with a sword shaped clip in her hair, dark violet eyes that glares off the sun. She has a long black scarf that reaches to her waist, wears wire rimmed glasses, black converse, long dark purple skinny jeans, a long sleeve jacket open to show a baggy white shirt with the words "Wind Blade" imprinted in graffiti.

Personality: Acts younger than she actually is, and goes into battle like everything's a child's game. She's not very composed and often gives sarcastic remarks to those who try to discipline her

* * *

Name: Ariena Caelum

Classification: Player

Age: 14

Height: 5'7

Appearance: She has long, bright blue hair that reaches her waist along with dark green eyes. She wears a short, black mini-skirt along with suspenders. She has a dark blue t-shirt that has "F Everything" written in green on it. She wears green converses.

Personality: Acts mature at times, but is usually cheerful and upbeat most of the time.

* * *

Name: Phoenix Mortis

Classification: Player

Age: 19

Height: 5'9

Appearance: He has short, blonde hair that's covered my a skull beanie he wears along with blood red eyes. He has black skinny jeans that fit just right on him along with a plain black t-shirt and all black shoes.

Personality: He's always mature, a bit smug and arrogant at times.

* * *

Name: Aoan Resaryu

Age:15

Classification: Reaper (Week 1 GM)

Height: 6'0

Appearance: long black hair covering entire face. eyes: grey. clothes: black jeans and a skull print shirt, shoes: none socks: none

Personality: somewhat quiet, never answers questions that he feel are unworthy, deviously brilliant when it comes to trapping his prey, speaks with occasional 90s 8-bit video game references

* * *

Name: Lenali Niveus

Classification: Player

Age: 12

Height: 5'1

Appearance: (albino) red eyes, has long silverish-white hair tied into a ponytail, wears a white T-shirt with a white jacket, white pants, white shoes

Personality: (looks shy and withdrawn but really isn't) mature for her age, usually calm, is obsessed with white, hates complications, REALLY hates it when people call her short or too young to [insert action], has a bit of a temper, argues well when ticked off


	2. Week I: Day I

Week 1: Day 1

Ugh...

What happened?

Where am I?

I got up on my feet and and opened eyes, awaking to a dark sewer area. Crap, I'm dead. This must be hell. I looked down to see a pin on the ground with a white skull on it.

"What's this?" I said as I bent down to pick up the pin.

A player pin. A friggin' player pin. I'm in the Reapers' Game. "He" never came back when he played this...

My cell phone began to ring and I got it from my pocket.

"A text? From who?" I said as I checked my phone.

_Game One:_

_Collect 1 Rupee. Fail, and you will lose a life._

"Rupees? What the hell is this? Zelda? Screw this..." I said as I closed my phone.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. Oh great...here comes the female protagonist. Guess I should check this out.

I ran toward where the screaming was, and there was a girl...a hot girl...being attacked by frogs? This is definitely hell. She was laying on the ground, cornered by the enemy.

She wore a shirt with "F Everything" on it...she likes the Prince? She had long, bright blue hair along with a miniskirt and green Converses. Ah! She's being attacked by Noise...how do you form a pact...oh!

A light began to form around me and a pact was formed between me and the girl.

For her sake.

"Huh!?" The girl shouted.

"Don't ask any questions. Just fight." I said as I began attacking the frogs.

She nodded and did the same. After a while of using our bare hands to fight, we got tired.

"This isn't going too far..." I said, panting.

"Ya think!?" She exclaimed.

Ignoring the hot chick, I reached into to my pocket and whipped out a set of pins. One had a fire pattern on it, the other had an icicle pattern on it.

Hm? Pins? They're using these again as a means of defense? The Composer of this game must be unoriginal. Oh well. Time to kick ass and play card games...obviously, I'm all out of cards.

The girl carried a sword-- well, a dagger-- that was being controlled using ESP, since she's not strong enough to carry the sword on her own.

"Hey, girl." I said bluntly.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Don't die." I said and began fighting off the frogs.

"Uh...okay?" She said, obviously not understanding the dangers of Noise.

Alright...focus...

I held up my hand and a wave of fire was blasted toward the frogs, obliterating them.

What the hell is this? This ESP bull is real!?

"Wow! We did it!" She exclaimed.

WE? I killed the damn frogs.

"Yeah, sure." I said, turning around.

"So..." She muttered as she played with her hair.

Ugh. The mission's not over...we still have to find an accursed Rupee.

"What's your name?" The girl suddenly asked.

"Who? Me?" I said as I looked around.

"Of course you, silly!" She said with enthusiasm.

Name...what's next, my number? Ugh. I still wanna know how I got here...

"Dante. Dante Manga." I said unwillingly.

"Ohh! Well, my name's Ariena...Ariena Caelum." She said happily.

Like I give a damn.

I nodded and looked around again.

"Cowabunga!" A voice yelled from a distance.

...oh dear god no...Rupees...now cowabunga?

"What the heck!?" Ariena exclaimed as she turned around.

I turned around as well and to my displeasure, a male was behind us. He wore no shoes...no socks...long, black hair covered his entire face and he wore black jeans along with a black shirt, having a white skull print on it.

Who the hell is this lame?

"Who are you?" Ariena asked curiously.

"You're not worthy of an answer from me." The man said.

...loser...wait...he must be a Reaper...

"You a Reaper?" I outbursted.

"Why yes, yes I am. The name's Aoan Resaryu. The Game Master of this week." He replied.

Thought so...and the female protagonist is probably lost.

I looked at Ariena quickly, she seems confused.

I'll explain the Reapers' Game to her...eventually.

"Now. Get the Rupee. I need it to buy a Hyrulien Shield." Aoan demanded.

Excuse me? What am I? Your bitch for beating games for you? I think not.

"...whatever. How do we collect Rupees?" I asked quickly.

"Defeat these Noise." He said as he raised his hand to summon Noise.

"8-bit Noise is mah specialty." Aoan added.

I growled.

"Ariena, you ready?" I asked.

"Of course! We're partners, right?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I said as I nodded.

Screw partners. I need no one. All they'll do is turn on you regardless of the attachment.

Ariena took out her sword and began slashing at the Noise, they resembled the Goombas from the Mario series.

I glanced at the Noise.

...Goombas...friggin' nerd.

I took out my Pyrokenisis pin and began setting the Noise on fire.

This isn't so hard...

I looked on the ground after the Noise were killed, and I saw a Rupee along with a pin. I picked both up.

Aoan began clapping.

"Bravo!" Aoan exclaimed.

"So now what? We got you your Rupee."

"Um, Dante, I don't think we get anything..." Ariena corrected.

...screw you. And the 8-bit fetishist.

"Whatever." I said as I turned.

I'm out of here. Screw the Reapers' Game. I'm not gonna end up like "him"...

Aoan grinned and walked off, deeper into the sewer, until he was no longer visible.

"Dante! Wait up!" Ariena said as she chased after me.

I continued walking until I ended up in the city of Shibuya.

Shibuya...just as I remember it...

* * *

**The World Ends With You II**

* * *

"_Looks like the game has begun."_

"_Lang-Shi says: A pup who is eager and rushes into battle always falls to their doom."_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever."_

"_It's the truth, my dear Conductor."_

"_That boy, Dante. He's interesting. And cute."_

"_What did I say about staring at the Players?"_

"_...not to do it...?"_

"_Right. But, he is indeed interesting"_

"_This is gonna be a long three weeks..."_

Day 1: Encounter


	3. Week I: Day II

Chapter 2, Day 2

"Looks like there's been a depletion of player population; it's only the second day too."

"'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.' I think our GM has the ability to wipe out a mass of Players. It's a game. He's playing with them first, I bet."

"Maybe, but I kinda want this week to end."

"That would make to be a dull Reapers' Game."

"Yeah, but I wanna be the Game Master as soon as possible! Watching this week has gotten me motivated to hand out missions and amuse myself with watching confused players."

"Hmmhmmhmm... Wait your turn. But if you're bored I guess we can go and mess with some players today. I could use some amusement, too."

"You know how impatient I get! And sure! Sounds like fun~"

It said nine in the morning. My cell phone was flipped open and it showed the change of date and the early morning time.

"H-How'd we get here?"

Looks like the female protagonist is awake and still confused as ever. I might as well answer her. "The Scramble Crossing, it's the next day."

"W-What!? But…"

"We probably fell asleep after we finished the mission yesterday."

"How'd we fall asleep with so many people walking around in Shibuya?"

She really IS confused. "People who are still alive can't hear or see us. We can see and hear them, and also scan them, kinda pointless scanning people though." I decided to do some scanning, might as well bide some time until the next mission.

I tossed up the Player Pin and a whole whirlwind of thoughts came crashing at me. It got annoying after the first minute so I stopped the scanning and turned to the girl.

She was hot, I'll give her that, but her confusion about what's happening was annoying.

"Hey Dante, are you listening?" Looks like I blanked out. I didn't even know she was talking.

"Yeah." I didn't feel like making a conversation with her. I just want this week to be over and me staying away from the people of Shibuya. A noise came from our cell phones; the mission is finally here.

"Save the Princess. Complete in one hundred sixty minutes."

Princess? First Rupees, now saving some damsel in distress? ...what kind of Game Master is this guy!?

"Save the Princess, huh?" The other girl said in some sort of interested tone. "Who's the princess?" Yeah…who could the princess be?

The princess could be Princess Peach, Zelda…oh great now I'm actually playing along with this.

"What do you think?" Ariena asked and I shrugged.

"Might as well look around for the time being." She must've agreed with me. We walked around the Scramble Crossing; I kept hearing her check out her cell phone repeatedly. And when it was around the sixth or seventh time, I was getting even more annoyed.

I snapped.

"Stop that!"

She winced and let her arms drop, clutching hard on her cell phone. "S-Sorry."

I released an exasperated breath. "What are you doing with your cell phone anyway? You do know you can't call anyone."

She fiddled around with her cell phone and I was getting impatient. Then she flipped it open once more, as if wanting to double check anything to distract her. I may have sounded harsh, but this girl has got to stop being so hesitant and start getting a clue.

"I was kinda…hoping to get a call from my mom. She must be worried about me." She sounded really wishful at the moment. Sucks to be her. I scratched at the back of my head. This was probably hard for her, but this girl has to accept facts. "I tried calling her before I met you, and well my phone wouldn't work, so I was hoping it'd work today."

I didn't know how to respond in the gentlest way possible, but I didn't even feel the need to anyway. "You're dead. You can't talk to the living or even call them." I informed bluntly, she must've known this the entire time, but needed a wakeup call; a brutally honest wakeup call.

When she fell silent, I turned and began walking away and heading off to the Shibu Department Stores, maybe I should try to scan the people there? I might as well, I don't have any other leads, and I could try to find some other Players in this game.

"I really don't believe we're dead."

I stopped mid step and lowered my head then turned back to see the serious look on her face. We were both quiet, the people that were still alive were walking passed us.

In short, I just didn't know what to say.

A girl with indigo hair and thin rimmed glasses, skipped merrily along the streets, content with the world. A huge smile plastered on her lips, as she joyfully swung her arms along with the skipping. Another girl was following behind her, watching with a mixture of confusion and shame of how her acquaintance could do something like that so freely.

The girl with violet hair turned and gave a big wave and jump towards her friend who wore a long jacket and chains.

Suddenly, a harsh wind flew on by, making the two hold their places firmly on the ground and look up, as did a few other people.

"W-What was that!?" The violet haired girl exclaimed, rolling up her black scarf around her neck. The other one stayed silent, and kept her gaze tracking the sudden gust of wind.

"…the entertainment." The chain wearing girl said with a smirk.

The people walking through the streets of the Scamble Crossing didn't feel the gust of wind at all.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Was she that confused? Poor girl, having to be in denial. …and now the sympathy's over.

"Believe what you want, we're dead. That's final."

Out of the two possible choices of her rejecting the reality of things or simply ignoring me…both seem very likely. Either way, she stopped talking, that's good enough for me.

"Time to rescue a damsel in distress." I told her, then just walked off, I heard her following me. She was still checking her phone.

We walked around, not knowing where to look and the time was ticking away. Where were we supposed to find this princess anyway? Was she gonna be wearing some puffy dress or wearing some ridiculously gaudy crown? Maybe she's gonna be wearing some sign around her neck with the word 'princess', the GM this week seems like the guy to do something like that.

"Help!" A high pitch voice came.

…that was too perfect of timing to be a coincidence.

"Someone! Please!"

Yeah, this is such a fixed mission. I turned back to Ariena who gave me a curious look and nodded. She definitely heard that voice too, and it came from A-East. That place was too far, we needed to get there quick! We back tracked over towards the Scramble Crossing and towards the direction of 104 Building only to crash into a wall.

Both of us fell back. I looked up and glared at the invisible wall, getting up and finding a guy standing by it with a smirk on his face.

He wore a red hoodie with the hood over his head along with a black baseball cap and baggy jeans with a messenger bag slung over his shoulders.

"Want past this wall?" He questioned, his tone mocking me as the both of us got onto our feet and dusted whatever dirt was on our clothes.

"I think it's obvious since we crashed into it." I snapped, ready to pound this guy with a few pins.

"A guy with a sense of humor, huh? Well anyway, want past this wall? Then you gotta…hm…I might as well change it up. Beat five Noises here only using Unbranded Pins."

Change it up? It's beating Noise, how is that any different from the daily beatings we do when scanning the area? Five Noise it is, I turned around with Ariena doing the same, guess it was time for some Noise hunting.

I tossed up my Player Pin and began the street wide scan with all the Unbranded Pins in play. When we got to one that was roaming around, we bounded towards it and was sent to our respective places. I unleashed a flurry of flames at a frog with a whirlwind of bubbles bouncing around.

Ariena used her dagger straight at the other frogs and tadpoles. I glanced around and waved my hand, a lightning bolt struck at each of them, and I smirked in success. These things were a waste of time, and so was this Reaper.

We successfully beat four out of five of the Noise, as I whipped out my pins, each hitting them without fail. I skid to a stop, hurdling one of the frogs with the flames and juggling them around with the lightning. This was such an easy task; I didn't even need to use my other pins to beat the last of the bunch.

Ariena dropped back down to her feet, breathing heavily and holding her arm. She dropped down her dagger and looked up at me as I finished off the last tadpole and tossed around some of the pins they dropped. This was too easy, now for the wall to be broken down.

"Wall down. Now." I ordered, and saw him shrug.

He rose his hand up and waved it, and then I saw a light flooding to the ground. The wall must've been put down then. "Objective met. You may pass." His voice was robotic when the words came out. I gave him a glance and went on through. He stayed behind until we were out of ear shot and sight.

That guy was so weird. Ariena was following closely behind, I would know, her shoes were stomping right behind me. "At least we got in, right?" She chirped up. What was up with the personality change all of a sudden? First she acted so dead set serious and then she turned into some ray of hope that should be spreading into others. Except me. I'm not gonna let this girl faze me.

I shrugged at her statement, yeah the whole cold shoulder thing. She was getting annoying. Even as we walked through the streets with all the loud and noisy people, the sound of her cell phone opening and closing the main thing that annoyed me.

I glanced to the right and saw a girl skipping passed me, without a care in the world. She was making a bold fashion statement with that violet hair of hers. She must've seen me, giving me some sort of acknowledgement, and then she spun around and gave a wave.

…wait. I'm dead.

I back tracked my thoughts on this as I turned back to the girl who somehow saw me. She was smiling and waving in my direction. "…how—"

"C'mon! We're almost to that Ramen place I've been telling you about!" The violet haired girl squealed ever so softly as another girl with a long coat sighed and waved her hand.

"It's just ramen. 'A stitch in time saves nine', y'know."

The other girl laughed. "Oh c'mon, the ramen is super good, let's hurry, I'm really hungry." Her stomach growled loudly, proving her point.

Oh…she was talking to someone else.

"'East is east and west is west.'" The other girl informed, and brushed passed me. My eyes shot wide, how did that happen?

"I just wanna get there before I fall in starvation." She whined, exaggerating not only her voice but her actions.

"'Worrying never did anyone good.'"

"But it does give you some awareness."

"You're paying for the food."

"Darn! Oh well! To Dogenzaka, and charge!" This girl was too cheerful. It was starting to get on my nerves. Then she crossed her arms, and began away, giving me a sideways glance and a smirk. My shoulders dropped and I was left speechless. What was that supposed to be?

Was she from the UG or the RG? The other girl followed on through, not acknowledging me at all.

Ariena caught up with me, giving me a confused look as to why I stopped. Or something along those lines. She must've picked up on my confusion when she walked in front of me and faced me with curiosity. I brushed off her look and headed over to A-East, after getting through Dogenzaka, it was a narrow place.

People walked to and fro wearing dark clothes like top hats, caps and gothic looking dresses. I glanced to the side, finding a dark looking store called "Lapin Angelique." I'm pretty sure that there's a concert place around here, though a band might be playing in there for rehearsal or something. I didn't really care.

She caught up with me, and I was relieved that she wasn't flipping her phone open and closed.

"Did something bother you back at the 104 Building?"

I didn't respond, I didn't need to. If this girl didn't sense anything from the pair that we passed by then it wasn't her concern. She was about to question once again and this time maybe using a more upbeat voice.

"C'mon Dante, we're partners, right? We should try to talk to each other." She tilted her head and played at the ends of her blue hair.

Then the same high pitched scream echoed in the streets. A gust of wind slid past us. We looked up at the same time to find a Noise that was in the form of a bird holding captive of a girl in some sort of gothic clothing. I clutched at my Player Pin and found out I was able to scan her. My eyes widened.

A person from the RG was here!?

"That bastard." I muttered, biting at my tongue. I turned towards Ariena who nodded and was readying her dagger.

We waited for the Noise to come down and swoop at us.

Ariena used her dagger to slash at the shadow of the flying Noise, while I shot down more lightning and a few boulders. The girl kept crying out, pleading for someone to help her. I clicked my teeth; this was gonna be an annoying princess to save. This hawk like Noise swooped down again, and when I slashed at it, it staggered a bit and I smirked.

Ariena jumped in the air, delivering another slice with her dagger at the left wing of the bird's shadow and I mirrored it with a slash to the right wing. The girl who was the apparent princess fell to the ground, seemingly unharmed and I gave a closer look when she slumped down.

"What?" I walked over closer to the seemingly dead girl and found that she was a doll. My eyes widened and I clenched my fists. We risked a mission to save a doll!?

"What's wrong Dante? Is she alright?!" Ariena screamed as she ran towards us and I moved away from her and shoved my hands in my pockets. A freaking doll. "She looks like the worker at Lapin Angelique."

"Princess K is here to help you." The doll informed. Ariena looked over to me as she helped up the gothic dressed girl to her feet. "Help! Someone please!" Her voice was starting to crack. It kept repeating everything over and over until static came and it ended.

So this was just a doll and not someone from the RG. …I'm not taking back the bastard comment.

"That was weird, do we just leave her?"

"She's just a doll anyway." I informed and checked my hand. The timer was gone. "End of Day two."

"Just like that?" She asked me, with the doll beginning to vanish. We both watched it disappear into nothing and I released a breath. "Are we gonna just fall asleep like last time? I still didn't get a call from my mom." She whined and I scratched the back of my head. Was this girl listening to me at all?

"We're dead. Deal with it."

She shook her head. "We're not, I don't believe it."

What an annoying girl! "Fine, just fine, we'll drop it. But when it finally hits you that your mom isn't calling anytime soon, don't come crying to me."

Ariena stayed quiet. I clicked my teeth at this and turned away, looking at the direction of where those two girls went. I didn't know why I bothered caring anyway; both were just another part of a different world.

A world I don't want to be a part of.

Once again, the sound of a phone opening finished the second day.

Day 2: Shards of Reality


	4. Week I: Day III

Week 1, Day 3

Another day. Another moment of being mad at the world.

I stood to my feet, although we weren't at the Crossing. We were in front of the Statue of Hachiko. Ariena was on her phone again, she doesn't understand...WE'RE dead.

"Hey um...Dante?" Ariena asked quietly.

What do YOU want?

"Yes?"

"Are we really dead? And we're trapped in this... 'game' of theirs...?"

Now she understands. Took her two days to grasp the concept.

"Yes, we're dead...but if we win this game, we'll have a second chance at life..."

Unlike my brother, who was cheated of that.

"Then we have to win this game!" Ariena exclaimed.

"Speaking of the game, you just lost." A voice called behind us.

Damn it. I lost the game.

"Gah! I lost the game!" Ariena exclaimed.

The voice let out a giggle from behind us. I turned around to see a girl, dressed in nothing but...white? Gah. I can't judge on clothing, seeing that I dress scene. She was pretty short, with red eyes, and long silver hair, tied into a ponytail.

"Dante! She's so cute!" Ariena said, nudging me.

I scoffed and folded my arms.

So, she's dead eh? I wonder what's her story. Probably playing in the street, and ended up getting hit by a car. But that's not my problem.

"Hey...don't you look a bit young to be playing the Reapers' Game?" Ariena said to the girl as she bent down to speak to her.

The girl went silent.

"Listen here you...you...short skirt wearing, stripper-type girl! I am NOT too young to be playing the Reapers' Game! You can never be too young to do die!" The girl shouted.

Wow, children nowadays.

I shook my head at the scene and kept watching.

"Lenali. Calm down." Another voice said.

Another player? Hopefully he's not as...bland as this one.

"But Nix!" Lenali argued.

A figure appeared in front of us. He has short, blonde hair that's covered by a skull beanie he wears along with blood red eyes. He also has black skinny jeans that fit just right on him along with a plain black t-shirt and all black shoes.

Talk about emo...skinny jeans? Seriously? This guy must have a lot of courage...guys in skinnies. Never thought it was right, even if chicks found it hot.

"Listen, I know how you are, but don't mind her. She's just a simple commoner." The male replied.

"Fine..." Lenali said, giving up.

"Mind introducing yourselves?" I finally chimed.

"Yeah! I'd like to know who you two are." Ariena said.

"The name's Phoenix. Phoenix Mortis." The male said smugly.

"Lenali. Lenali Nievus. And you are?" She asked.

"Dante Manga." I said unwillingly.

"Ariena Caelum." Ariena said cheerfully.

"Your last name's Manga?" Phoenix asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I retorted.

"You look like him..." Phoenix muttered under his breath.

Look like who? Damian? Whatever. I'm nothing like that bastard.

We stood quietly for about two minutes or so until the ringing of our phones broke the silence.

"Mission's here." I said.

_Game III:_

_Gather the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Fail, and you lose the game._

Shit. I lost the game, again. Seven emeralds? I swear if I see a Badnik...

Phoenix and Lenali started walking off towards the Scramble.

Good riddance to them.

"Let's go Ariena. The faster we get this done, the faster we can beat the game." I ordered.

I tossed up my Player Pin and scanned the area. All these voices...they're aggravating...

I stopped scanning and walked along the path to the bus terminal, but only get nailed in the face by a wall.

"Ow..." I said as I rubbed my arm.

"You okay Dante?" Ariena asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, lying through my teeth.

I'm not okay, I never am.

"Want past this wall? Defeat this set of Noise." The Reaper said.

I scanned the area around us...and suddenly there was a giant Noise coming toward us.

"Ariena! Get ready!"

The Noise resembled a hedgehog. An anthropomorphic hedgehog. It had a red and black pattern on it.

I readied my pins and begin shooting lightning and fireballs at it.

This isn't doing too much damage...dammit.

The Noise began to approach me, holding seven Chaos Emeralds above it, resembling a halo.

What the hell is this? This makes no sense.

I tried to evade but for some reason I couldn't move. Was this the effect of fear?

Ariena attempted to slash at the Noise, but the attack was rebounded back at her, knocking her back, making rubble fall on her.

"Oh come on. This is giving you trouble?" A voice called from behind me.

Phoenix.

Phoenix appeared in front of me, claymore in hand and began attacking the Noise. Lenali ran over to Ariena, tending to her wounds.

"I don't need your help." I said as I stood to my feet, grabbing my pins off the ground.

"Yes, you do." Phoenix said, still attacking it.

I gave no reply and began to use Psychokinesis to move a car, tossing it at the Noise, nearly hitting Phoenix.

"Hey man! Watch it!" Phoenix said angrily.

The Noise finally began to fade.

"What was that for!" Phoenix yelled at me, getting in my face.

"I suggest you get of my face. Or risk an ass-kicking." I said, not fearing him.

Phoenix raised his fist at me and punched me, right in the jaw. I wiped blood from my mouth and stood up, punching him back.

"You two! Stop fighting!" Ariena sand Lenali yelled, holding the both of us back.

"Whatever, I don't need this. This is exactly why I never associate with people." I said as I walked pass the wall that was just brought down.

Ariena saw the Emeralds on the ground and picked them up. The timer on my hand disappeared.

"C'mon Lenali. Let's go." Phoenix ordered.

"Alright Nix..." Lenali said, waving sadly at Ariena.

Ariena ran after me.

"What do you want?" I said as I turned around, glaring at her.

"Dante..." 

"No. Don't give me that. I heard enough of that when I was alive." I said coldly.

"Maybe if you let someone in..."

"No Ariena. Just no. Go away."

The last person I let in betrayed me. And hurt me.

"_Your proxy seems to have a bit of an angst issue."_

"_...Lang-Shi says: Those who feel hatred will receive nothing but pain and suffering...and besides, he's your--"_

"_Don't say it."_

"_You can't deny it, Damian."_

"_Whatever. As long as he doesn't interfere with my plans, everything will be fine."_

"_That reminds me, how is that coming along?"_

"_About 10% completed."_

"_Oh yeah, that's progress."_

"_Quiet Ventus."_

"_But he isn't getting that far though!"_

"_She's right, my dear Composer."_

"_You're agreeing with her?"_

"_Is it a problem?"_

"_Not at all."_

Day 3: Angst


	5. Week I: Day IV

Chapter 4, Day 4

Looks like I fell asleep.

I pushed myself off the pavement and looked around to find that Ariena was off scanning people's thoughts. That was weird; I'm usually up before her to have more time to think to myself without having her questioning me along with that annoying phone.

"Good morning." She chirped happily turning around. This girl needs to choose a personality. "We woke up in front of the 104 Building this time. I checked out the shops before you woke up." Why did I care? She didn't need to tell me anything on what she did that didn't concern me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and tried moving my jaw around.

It still felt sore, but other than that it was fine. "Did the mission come in yet?" I want this week to be over already.

Ariena shook her head and played with her blue strands of hair. A really weird color to dye your hair was what I thought when I first saw her.

She looked down at her phone and sighed. If she closes that then reopens it, I'm going to flip. "I'm not gonna open it if that's what you're thinking." Well good for you. As long as you don't repeatedly open and close that cell phone of yours, I'm not gonna trash your cell phone. Then she crossed her arms as if I was supposed to respond back.

Doesn't she know by now that I don't want to talk to her? I'll tell her stuff about the Reaper's Game sure, but she should know that I'm not gonna go into an actual conversation. I could already feel her stare piercing at me to say something, but I just shrugged it off, not like that'll have any effect on me.

"Ugh!" She groaned with annoyance, punching her fists down; that somehow was amusing. "Aren't you going to say anything at all?" Ariena scolded me, gripping at the hems of her Prince shirt. What a fan girl.

"Why should I say anything?" I snapped back, and felt my jaw searing pain for a moment. I pulled up my hand to it and tried soothing the pain away. It hurt like hell.

"How about because you started a fight with Phoenix yesterday!"

"That was his own damn fault!" I defended with an equally loud yell. This girl was getting on my nerves; I thought female protagonists weren't supposed to be like that. Why couldn't I get a shy partner with no self esteem? This one was too bipolar. "Besides, he started the fight anyway; I just wanted to even the playing field."

"E-Even the playing field? How would that help?" She screeched out. I strained my ears so I wouldn't become deaf.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Besides, why do _you _care anyway?" I barked back, though I wondered why I even asked that in the first place. I didn't really care about her opinions before, so why care now? Answer: There's no reason for me to.

Ariena rubbed her temples and opened up her cell phone. I began to grind my teeth, the sound of it opening and closing from some day ago was still ringing in my ears. "Still no mission." She concluded and left it open.

"That's great; I'll just go take a walk around." I stated, and just walked off without waiting for her reply. I needed some space, I needed some seclusion, most of all, I needed to get out of this Reaper's Game. I'm done with the Noise, I'm done with the people, and I'm just done with Shibuya.

It probably took Ariena some time to register what I said since I didn't hear any running footsteps track me down. Good. She's actually not like a sheep for today.

Still no mission mail.

What was up with this Game Master?

Whatever. I put away my cell phone and heard some distant footsteps, familiar ones. I turned around to find the same white flash that I saw yesterday. "Lenali?"

She looked surprised and stopped immediately. If she was here than that bastard Phoenix was here too. Oh great, just what I needed. Why did I have to open my freaking mouth?

"You're that guy from yesterday!" Lenali finally recognized. "Dante, right?"

"Yeah…why are you here?"

"I just woke up and I was looking for Nix; I couldn't find him at Spain Hill." 

She was gonna say more but stopped when blue haired chick ran up to us. So much for her not being a sheep today. Ariena was panting heavily when she stopped by us and Lenali glared angrily when she came.

Looks like the albino girl has a grudge against what Ariena said to her yesterday, but I thought she was okay with her after that weird battle against the Noise.

Twelve year olds these days, they take so much to heart and aren't afraid to call other girls strippers. …that sounded so wrong in so many ways.

"Le-Lenali?" She stuttered then straightened herself out. "If you're here then Phoenix must be here to, so Dante can apologize now." She chirped. Too happy.

"Apologize?" The white obsessed girl repeated. Then it came to her when she glanced over to me and I shrugged. "You mean with that fist fight yesterday?"

"That very one." Ariena assured.

"Nix was pissed off yesterday afterwards; maybe that's why he wasn't in Spain Hill when I woke up."

"You mean he's not here with you?"

"Do you see him anywhere?" The red eyed girl snapped. This girl can't seriously be a twelve year old.

"But partners are supposed to stick together." Ariena muttered softly. She's losing against a girl younger and shorter than her, is this supposed to amuse me or disappoint me? I can't tell.

"Might as well go on and find him, you'll be in trouble if you're away from your partner for too long." I informed with my hands shoved in my pockets. I could care less about Phoenix, but Lenali doesn't seem very fit to fight on her own.

Said girl nodded. "Alright then. You didn't happen to see him anywhere, did you?"

We both shook our heads. Not like I was looking through the crowds, they make enough noise already. She looked crest fallen. I inwardly groaned.

"Maybe he's still close by." I suggested, it actually cheered her up. She nodded and ran off in a different direction.

"We should follow." Ariena commented with her arms crossed. Stop giving me orders.

"Let Lenali do whatever she wants." I don't want to see Phoenix any time soon anyway. That'll be too much of a bother to handle. She glared at me. Good luck trying to faze me, if it didn't work for the past three days then it won't work today.

"I still say follow!" She grabbed me at the arm and started dragging me. When did this girl get so strong!

"How's the progress?"

"Fifteen percent."

"What? It was ten percent yesterday! I think you're doing something wrong, Damian."

"I don't need your comments, Ventus."

"Well the Composer isn't here, so you're the only company at the moment."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Probably talking to the GM of the week; I want it to be my turn already!"

"Patience."

"Yeah 'cause that'll help me calm down."

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"I can be quiet if I wanted to, but I just don't want to."

"You're irritating to work with, how can you be called a Reaper anyway?"

"By a whole lot of ways, anyway, that proxy sure is cute."

"…tell me that's your sarcasm."

"Don't be jealous Damian; I'm not interested in Players anyway, unless they give me a good fight."

"Eighteen percent."

"That's better."

We found Phoenix after walking all over the place and fighting some Noise. He was inside the building in A-East, standing there probably checking out his cell phone or something. It was pitched black, probably forgot to fix the fuse here or something. He turned to us with a glare.

I happily returned it.

He bawled his fist and I got ready with my own. Ariena gave me a look, warning me to not start anything again. Will this girl give it a rest?

I took a step forward, but miraculously our phones went off with a noise. Mission mail.

"Find your way through the maze.

You have one hundred minutes."

Maze?

What maze?

We all looked at each other through the dark and felt the ground shake and move. Dust fell from the ceiling above and all of us fell to the ground. After this mini earthquake stopped, I stumbled outside to see walls shot straight up from the ground with the people from the RG walking through it without a care in the world. Was this Game Master preparing everything?

Everyone else tripped out from the building behind me, and looked around in surprise. I wouldn't blame them, how the hell did this guy build these walls?

I made a mad dash towards a wall that had a turn and looked from behind it. I felt like a mouse in one of those maze tests. I took a look from around the corner and saw another stretch of concrete. This was gonna get annoying.

"C'mon Lenali." Phoenix called out and began walking off. Good riddance.

Ariena made a grab for his arm. What the hell is that girl thinking!

"Um…wait, Dante wanted to apologize for that fight yesterday." She told. What! No I didn't!

I glared at her then felt Phoenix's gaze land on me. I tugged at my hoodie, and looked elsewhere, avoiding his gaze. He scoffed and I winced with annoyance.

"He can shove that apology elsewhere," He growled. "Thanks for looking out for Lenali, now we have a mission to complete." He jerked his shoulder, probably signaling for Lenali to go. She waved at us and began mouthing something.

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck and gently pushed his hand on the younger girl's head. "Lost the Game." She stuck out her tongue and ran off with the jerk following closer behind her. Again! This girl is probably gonna keep reminding us about losing the freaking Game. Ariena hissed something then turned to me.

"C'mon Dante, we can't lose this game." She said with a smile and began jogging ahead. I paused then glanced back, shrugged and ran on after her. It was day four, just three more days and I'm done.

We took several twists and turns, and went through the weirdest of routes. An example was us entering the 104 Building area all the way from Molco then from there we were inside Stride where all those Tin Pinners were playing. After that we jumped to Towa Records then all the way to AMX. All in all, we were very confused.

Both of us dropped to the ground, exhausted. I'd rather kick the life out of Noise than run around in an endless circle of places in Shibuya. This Game Master was ridiculous!

"Any clue on where to go?"

"Not one." I answered with a heavy breath then got back up on my feet. They were starting to hurt from all the sprinting I did. "But I bet that we have to find the Scramble Crossing."

She agreed then we ran all over the place again until we tripped from rounding a corner and bumping into an invisible wall. I could see the Scramble Crossing now. I smirked.

Great, now I don't have to waste any more time with mazes.

"Want past this wall?" Of course we do! "Then beat this Noise!" The red hooded Reaper unleashed a large yellow looking ball at us and we were transferred back in our areas. I looked up at the thing and slowly recognized it.

…Pacman.

How the hell was I gonna fight this!

I panicked when it bounced around and opened its large mouth, ready to eat me. I rolled out of the way, got up one knee and moved a car straight at it. The Pacman impersonator budged slightly then rolled at me. I got out of the way again, and breathed heavily.

Ariena didn't seem to have well of luck than I did when she kept flinging her dagger at another replica of the gluttonous mascot. The blade kept bouncing off.

I growled then unleashed fire balls at the monster. Die dammit!

It went at me again and I got hit and was blown back against the invisible wall and slid down to the concrete. At the moment, I wish that we were fighting in a park so that falling to the ground didn't hurt so much. Growling, I got back up and shot lightning at it then moved a fallen sign making it crash against a wall.

The replica looked stunned then I held out my hand and shot orbs of energy at it. Afterwards, it came back up with a bounce and came chomping at me. I panicked and ran like hell. I didn't think my legs could take it anymore and my lungs were strained by how much energy I was using. Damn legs!

It feels like what happened yesterday when I couldn't move. Am I scared? I shook my head. No, fear won't control me, but I'm sure that gravity was helping because my legs were losing energy fast.

"Take this!" Someone yelled and I turned around, falling back with exhaustion. A claymore came right across the replica dealing a whole lot of damage. My eyes widened then I pushed myself off the ground to find Lenali standing by me with determination on her face.

"Go for it Nix!" She yelled and shot flames right at the replica on Ariena's side. The blue haired girl was as exhausted as I was.

I looked up to see Phoenix landing back to the street and holding up his claymore with confidence. He lunged forward and sliced right at the Pacman Noise over and over until he jumped back and watched it disperse. I scowled and got up, breathing silently and heavily at the same time.

"Objective met. Wall clear!" The Reaper informed and disappeared.

We all entered on through to the Scramble Crossing and the ground began to shake violently again. We all fell to the ground just like in the building at A-East and watched as the walls collapsed back to the street. After that shock, everyone in the UG stood back up and dusted their clothes from the street rubble.

I looked at my hand. No timer. Finally. Day four is over and done with.

"That was amazing!" Ariena complimented as she shot passed me and straight to Phoenix. I scowled even deeper and turned away with my hands in my pockets.

Phoenix smirked. "It was nothing. Anyway, you two should've stayed with us, Lenali is good at going through mazes." On cue, the white obsessed girl nodded with her silvery white pony tail bouncing around.

"Hope you guys didn't lose the Game yet." She giggled and I mentally yelled. This girl is gonna be a curse for me getting pissed off even more. Ariena made a huge fuss out of that while the other guy just shrugged with amusement.

I looked over to them. They all looked close even after meeting just yesterday. It looked annoying, but somehow assuring. I jerked my shoulder, trying to remind myself that they had their world and I had mine.

"C'mon Dante, talk with us." Ariena chimed with a huge smile. I scowled.

"Yeah c'mon." Lenali chirped with agreement.

"I think he's just scared of talking with others." Phoenix commented, giving me an arrogant look. I moved my jaw, it felt fine now, better than this morning.

I wasn't scared.

"That could be why he ignores me a lot." Ariena said thoughtfully, glancing up in the air.

"Listen kid, just because someone hurt you once, doesn't mean you have to take it out on ignoring Ariena." He scolded me and approached me. I stepped back, ready to cause another fist fight.

"Back off." I ordered, my hand forming into a fist in my pocket.

"Stop acting like a brat and face reality. Now everyone is going to betray you."

I know that. I know that! No one needs to tell me twice. I'm just sick of people telling you that you could trust them and then all of a sudden you get stabbed in the back.

"Nix?"

Phoenix inwardly groaned with annoyance. "Yeah I'll back off for today, but Dante, you better trust your partner more."

With that they walked away, leaving Ariena and me in another awkward silence.

"I thought we all could've become friends." She said sadly.

"Who needs friends?" I snapped.

She stayed silent. And that's what we always come back to. Silence.

"Well I'm back."

"Yay! Composer's back~!"

"Finally, now you can take away this headache."

"She's not that annoying, you're probably not good company."

"Composer's always right! So how was the maze game? Was it fun?"

"It was annoying to construct, forming all that Noise to build a wall is a huge headache."

"Must've been~"

"So Damian, how's the progression?"

"Twenty-one percent."

"Eleven up already?"

"The progression of this is going faster than I expected."

"It's going slower than I expected, I thought you'd get this done on the third day of this week, Damian."

"Ventus remember that 'Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet' so enjoy the outcome of what we've been waiting for."

"Yes Composer."

Day 4: Silent trust


	6. Week I: Day V

Week 1, Day 5

Silence. That's all there was as I woke up in the middle of the Scramble Crossing. There were no people there, whatsoever. Odd.

"H-hi Dante..." Ariena muttered.

I think I hurt her feelings yesterday...oh well. She's not my friend so I really don't care.

I stood in silence.

"Look about yesterday..." She started. "No. Don't worry about it." I interrupted her, "It's not your fault. It's mine for being an idiot."

Did I just take responsibility? Oh dear God...

Ariena didn't say anything as she held her arm, looking at the ground.

"Oh look, you just lost The Game." Lenali's voice called from behind us.

"Lenali!" Ariena exclaimed as she ran over to Lenali.

Great, the peanut gallery has arrived. Phoenix followed behind, ignoring the scene of Lenali and Ariena engaging in conversation. Jerk.

I went through my Pins, checking to see if they were all there. Apparently, there's a new one there. It has the pattern of the Triforce on it...where'd this come from?

"Hey, you." Phoenix said, directing his comment towards me.

I stayed silent.

"Cat got your tounge?" He asked cockily.

Smartass.

I clenched my fist tightly, ready to punch him. He let out a laugh and whispered something to Ariena and Lenali.

"You're such an asshole sometimes!" Lenali scolded him.

"Yeah! That was mean!" Ariena assisted.

"Whatever. I'm pretty sure what he said was true anyways." I said, turning my back from them, walking towards Hachiko.

– –

– –

"Damian, how far are you in this 'project' of yours?"

"About twenty-five percent completed. Why are you concerned, Marcus?"

"I'm just wondering. I'm sure it'll be completed by the time my order as Game Master is done."

"Who knows? Maybe even before."

"So, the proxy, Dante, is your brother?"

"..."

"Ah, so he is."

"I never said that."

"Sure you didn't."

"Whatever man, out."

"Alrighty then...moody."

– –

– –

I sat next to Hachiko, still no people around.

"Hey you." A voice called.

I looked up to see an unfamiliar face, a girl. She had short, indigo hair, with a sword shaped clip in it along with dark violet eyes. She wore wire rimmed glasses and a long black scarf, with purple skinny jeans. Her shirt says "Wind Blade," who's this nutcase?

"And you are?" I demanded.

"Someone's a bit demanding." The girl said to me.

"Whatever, you gonna tell me your name or what?" I asked again, irritated.

"Should I?" She retorted playfully.

I'm sick of these damn games. I'm about three seconds away from obliterating her ass.

"If you must know, my name is Ventus. Ventus Talim." She finally said.

"Oh, that's great." I said sarcastically as I stood to my feet.

My phone rang and I checked it.

_Game V:_

_Evade the impending wind of change. And yes, I know this isn't video game related. _

_Regards,_

_Aoan_

Evade the impending wind of change...what does that mean?

"I see you've received your mission, well...let me tell you a little secret..." She said as she leaned in toward me.

You're a nutjob? That's no secret.

"I'm a Reaper." Ventus whispered in my ear.

A R-reaper...!

Suddenly, Noise held me down to the ground as a giant fan appeared in Ventus' hand.

"And I'm the impending wind of change." She said as she walked towards me. That fan looks sharp...

"Ventus!" A voice yelled.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to erase a Player?" Ventus said as she turned to the new figure.

He wore all black, with a hood over his eyes and a bandana over his mouth, concealing his face.

"Y-you!" Ventus exclaimed.

Suddenly, I saw Ariena, Lenali, and Phoenix running toward the scene, but they ran into a wall. Separating them from me. Ventus, and the unknown figure. He must be a Reaper.

The hooded figure waved his hand and barrage of Noise attacked Ventus. But those Noise were white...how odd. The figure looked at me and then turned his head, walking toward Ventus as she lie on the ground next to her broken fan.

The figure grabbed Ventus and teleported away from us, making the wall close down afterward.

"Dante!" Ariena exclaimed as she glomped me.

What the...?

– –

– –

"What happened to Ventus, Damian?"

"She stuck her nose where it shouldn't have been."

"By that, you mean bothering your brother."

"Whatever Marcus."

– –

– –

Day 5: Wind of Change


	7. Week I: Day VI

Chapter 6, Day 6

We woke up in the Miyashita Park Underpass and I stretched my arms. My jaw was just fine now, and hopefully it stays that way. I sighed then looked around and got up from my place on the street. I looked down to the left to find that Ariena was sleeping peacefully, the only time she's quiet.

I gripped my shoulder. When she glomped me yesterday, it felt weird. She crossed the personal space line and physical contact. In short, I don't like it when people get close and hug me. Especially this bi-polar chick that doesn't get the rules of this Reaper's game.

This game was for survival, not for making friends and not having your own opinions on whether we live or not. She was too much of an idealist; and an idealist never has the guts to face reality. They're too fragile.

That's probably why my… I scoffed at the thought. He never cared about me, that's must be why he stabbed me in the back so easily.

I growled a bit then heard the tone of the mission mail.

I flipped open my cell phone and read it silently, but was interrupted by a shadow looming over me. I quickly jerked it off and turned to see that the ever annoying partner of mine was up. She didn't seem very bothered by what I did anyway.

"Mission mail?"

What was your first guess? You thought I was checking to see if _my _mom was gonna call me?

"What's it say?"

You have your own cell phone.

"_Stop a marathon of prehistoric beasts before it hits the Crossing._

_Keep your feet firm on the ground._

_Fail or face erasure."_

No time limit?

And what does he mean by prehistoric beasts anyway? I adjusted my hood. This guy was really getting on my nerves with these missions. I bet that there's either gonna be a fix in here or me trying to do a dodge roll to save my life.

"I wonder what the prehistoric beasts are." Ariena questioned out. My thought exactly.

"Well no time to stall, I don't wanna deal with a bunch of animals."

We both walked out from the Underpass towards Towa Records. Ariena brushed passed me to the record store to look at all the new CDs. She must've been looking for some Prince CDs or something, news flash, we're dead. Does a bunch of CDs matter at the moment?

Answer: no.

Where was this marathon anyway?

At 104 building

"A marathon?" A girl with a long coat decorated with chains questioned as she pushed a few strands of black hair back. They stood at the top of the large building of 104, overlooking the large crowds of people walking back and forth through the streets. The citizen's voices buzzed around with delightful conversation about the newest trends becoming more and more popular.

Aoan nodded with a crazed grin on his lips as he punched his fist into his palm. "Yeah, these Players need to be done and erased. I don't think that they had enough of my 8-bit missions."

She adjusted her seat on the building's ledge and crossed her legs. "You sent Ventus to attack Dante, any reason why?"

"She wanted to have a good time, so I let her try to destroy a player. No harm, no foul."

"Leave the sayings to me."

"Of course." He answered back with a shrug. Then swung his left foot up on the ledge as he leaned forward to look down at the growing crowds of people. "Look at all those NPCs." The girl did so, amused at how many people were walking around so freely even with all the Noise hovering in the air.

The two were in silence as they listened to the wide spectrum of different voices, all speaking at once. Each voice trying to up the other until their attention was spared of the noise and everything was silent. No thought scanned by either of them as the girl looked up and stretched her arms. The Game Master of the week then brought hopped onto the ledge, with his hair covering his face even still.

"Those NPCs haven't got the clue about what's happening thus making them useless and uninteresting."

"In the ideal sense nothing is uninteresting; there are only uninterested people." She informed and then got up from her seat and straightened out her long coat. She then flicked at her black strands, pushing them away from her glinting eyes. "Have fun, Game Master."

With that she walked off, disappearing from sight as Aoan crossed his arms and smirked. It was time for some real fun for the players.

Towa Records

"I wonder when his new album is going to come on sale..." Ariena said thoughtfully herself and I shrugged my shoulders when she looked at me. "Do you like the Prince? His songs are so good." She squealed, and I strained my ears. Darn fangirl.

"Thought I heard a fangirl sound." The ever so cunning Lenali stated. I turned to find the girl crossing her arms with an annoyed look. Can't she look like a regular twelve year old?

Phoenix was standing by her with his arms crossed. I can't even stand the sight of him at the moment, but I'm sure that today or tomorrow is the day I don't have to see him anymore. He's such a bastard; I just have the urge to throw a punch at him.

Ariena gave a curious look to Lenali who still had her arms crossed in annoyance. It's a girl vs. girl stare off now.

"Excuse Lenali here," Phoenix stated as he put his hand on the girl's head. I pulled at my hoodie's zipper, bored of the conversation already. If it weren't for that mission, I wouldn't be here; actually walking away sounds like a good idea. "She's not fond of Prince fangirls."

"More like annoyed at them." The albino girl added.

"Well I think he's good, I even got this shirt custom made." Ariena commented, pulling the hems of her "F Everything" blue T-shirt. You can get something like that custom made? Wow she IS a fangirl. "His vocals are usually off-key but that's why most people like his music." She said dreamily and I nearly gagged. What kind of singer sings off-key? Wouldn't that kill someone's career if fans heard his music like that?

"What kind of singer is that then?" Lenali remarked jerking up her shoulders with her white jacket sleeves following.

"A unique singer."

"Still no winning this argument."

"I'm just telling you I like Prince's songs. His style is really good too." Ariena droned on and I wish I had something to drown away this fangirl's ranting.

The chat began to die away and as relieved as I was to that, the ground began to shake. No maze this time though, the shock wasn't very strong. It felt like some rapid crowd of people coming through but unlike their usual screams and yells it sounded more…I guess video game like. …Oh crap.

I turned around with the other three looking in the same direction with sheer surprise.

Idiots!

I quickly grabbed all of them and tried pulling them as much as I can. Sad fact is I was only strong enough to pull back Lenali and Ariena while Phoenix was already moving on his own. He glanced at me and I glared back as he grabbed hold of his partner and dashed towards the side of the street while I was left with the blue haired chick. Her eyes were wide and what came close was this huge herd of dinosaur looking Noise.

Their large feet stomped against the streets, creating uproar and panicked vibrations on the street. They all rushed in a huge parade of a rainbow of dinosaurs. Each with their big eyes wide open and their stumpy arms forward as they charged with intense concentration. The 8-bit prehistoric Noise was bunched together, taking charge of the streets.

Seriously, what the hell?

"Yoshis." I whispered sharply then dragged Ariena quickly and clumsily to the doors of Towa Records. The herd of multicolor Yoshi charged through the streets without a care in the world. I watched with wide eyes and utter confusion.

Aoan or whatever, you're seriously mental.

This goes against the laws, I'm sure.

"No time to waste." I heard Phoenix say to Lenali and I shook my head, trying to get rid of this foolish look I had. "Time to stop the marathon." The two nodded in agreement and ran off while I turned back to my utterly displaced partner and shook her. She snapped out of confused and looked at me while I scowled.

"We need to stop that stampede!" I told her with frustration. She winced. Actually I don't even know why I shouted, she didn't even say anything yet. I brushed it off then ran off, trying to figure out how the hell I was supposed to stop this.

What was this guy thinking!

The herd entered Cadoi City and then made a sharp turn towards Molco. Good, that'd earn me some time to try and think if a way to stop them…I hope. The others weren't here so I couldn't bounce around ideas, not like I wanted to discuss anything with them anyway. But what to do? I can't just jump in the middle of the street and yell at them to stop.

When has that done any good anyway? They'd run over me like road kill. Gotta think, gotta think.

"H-How…" Ariena panted as she caught up with me when we rushed into the streets of the Shibu Dept. Store. I looked at her, waiting for her to finish what she was saying while clutched at her chest to help her breathe better. "…about we…feed them something?"

Feed them something? Like what?

"Any bright ideas on what to feed them?"

Seriously, what were we gonna feed them anyway? I don't think we'd have enough pins to cash to buy so much food for those beasts.

"We could try giving them fruit or something."

"And where?"

"Look I'm trying to help; I don't see you coming up with any ideas." She snapped and I backed off a bit. That was a first; she'd usually cower back or just stay silent like before. What's gotten into her?

This time it was my turn to stay silent.

She gave me a look then sighed and began looking around. She's too wishful.

"Like it or not…" She began with her back facing me; I looked up while adjusting my open jacket. "We're partners, and I don't care if you don't think of me as your friend, I'm at least trying to be friendly." When she finished she turned to me with an angry look and her fists clenched tightly.

"Fine, then I'll hate it."

Ariena didn't speak and tapped at the suspenders that were clipped to her mini skirt. "Dante…" She lowered her head and gripped at a suspender. "What was your entry fee?"

Now that I think about it, I never really did care about what was my entry fee. Actually the more I did, I back tracked and realized that even I don't know what it was. What was it? What was my entry fee? I know all players had something taken away from them from whoever started this twisted Reaper game, but what was taken from me?

A knot formed in my throat and I began getting annoyed at how I can't even remember was taken from me. What was it? What was it dammit!

"I…" I breathed out almost sounding sincere. "I don't know." Even with that sense of sincerity, my words felt hollow and so did my breath. Ariena must've picked that up also.

She gave me a sympathetic look and I waved it off.

"I don't care about what my entry fee was. If I don't remember it, it must've been crappy."

For some reason she walked up to me and slapped me across the face. What the hell!

This was girl was beyond bi-polar now.

"What was that for!" I barked angrily, demanding an explanation.

"A player's entry fee was something important to them!" The blue haired chick yelled with determination ringing in her voice. "If you don't care about yours, you're just a…just a…a heartless bastard!"

"What's your problem!"

Seriously, what WAS this girl's problem? First she's all confused, and then happy, then acts mature and now went mental! I'm really wondering why I couldn't get a partner that knows how to keep their mouth shut.

"Lenali's entry fee was her ability to see color." She breathed out with her hand bawling into a fist. "Phoenix's was his sense of humor."

Where was she going with this?

"Don't you see?" My partner continued. "Lenali used to have a gift and love for art, while Phoenix would always rely on his sense of humor to cheer everyone up. Why do you think they're like this? They had something important to them taken away!"

It came crashing down to me. Lenali cursed off Phoenix for something he thought was funny, but most likely wasn't. Then there was Lenali with her clad entirely in white except her red eyes that pierced through it all. If she wasn't able to see color then black and white must've been what she had a thing for now in art. I feel like such a bastard.

But…

For some reason none of that mattered to me.

For some reason I felt annoyance rising up in me and I shoved my hands in my pockets and stomped off leaving Ariena stunned.

Why did I do that?

Why didn't I respond?

And why couldn't I remember anything of my entry fee?

Everything was so confusing along with us having to stop some freak stampede that's most likely breaking several laws. Why did I care? I just wanted one freaking day to make sense.

Actually there was no use in questioning at the moment. I needed to stop some stampede right now, and I don't think I have any idea on how I stop it. C'mon think. Think! I growled, already pissed off and in the back of my head I wondered why.

Everything was so hectic.

"Something wrong, players?"

The mental Game Master of the week was here. I glared up as he jumped from up in the air and down to the street. He didn't even flinch or anything, what kind of guy was this?

"What do you think is wrong!" I growled viciously. This guy's cockiness was already tempting me to throw a punch and more at him! "We're two people trying to stop this herd of Yoshi who are in no way near wanting to be stopped!" I yelled so loud and harshly that I felt my lungs searing with pain.

Aoan brushed me off and I glared up at him. He crossed his arms, his hair was making it hard for to glare even harder at him.

"Dante!" Ariena yelled, finally coming near. She tossed me an object and I caught it, fumbling a bit. An apple? Where'd she get the fruit?

She skid to a stop with a whole basket of them that hung in her hands giving me a hard look. "Where'd you—" Ariena cut me off when she waved her hand and unleashed her dagger straight at the ground in front of Aoan who jumped back. What the hell was she doing! And how could she miss? Maybe she should've gone up and slapped him because my cheek was pretty sore from that.

"I went shopping." She answered curtly then controlled her dagger to slash even further at Aoan who evaded with ease. The blue haired girl took a step forward and looked up in the air. "Now!"

I was confused then I heard really loud barking coming from behind me. I froze when it was coming really close behind me that I could feel a warm gust of air breathing at me. Cautiously I looked back and I jumped at the sight of a Chain Chomp sniffing at the ground.

What. The. Hell?

"Don't be scared." Lenali's voice called out as she walked from behind with a whip in her hand. Since when did she have that? Yesterday I saw her throw fire balls at Noise and now she had a whip. This twelve year old was starting to get me curious on her upbringing. "Nix has the leash on the Chain Chomp secured."

"Uh…right."

And I thought that I was acquainted with weirder people back at school. …actually no these people are actually tamed.

I looked to find Aoan jumping back every time Ariena motioned her dagger to attack him with the fruit still sitting in the basket. When he backed up all the way to the entrance of the Center St. the same rumbling the Yoshi herd caused came back again. They made a round trip from Molco to here.

I looked down at the fruit and picked up on their plan; when they came closer, Aoan disappeared in the frenzy.

As close as they came, Phoenix released the Chain Chomp with Lenali having intense concentration on her face. She gripped the whip tightly, lashing it on the street with the Chain Chomp growling and scaring the Yoshi to scatter around and going into smaller groups. They tried avoiding the huge beast until the white obsessed girl lost her concentration and the Mario monster began to shrink and turn into a pin.

Where'd she get that!

"Dante!" Phoenix yelled and I snapped out of my trance.

I tossed up the fruit in the air that made the majority of the Yoshi look up while Ariena did the same by stabbing her dagger at the basket's handle and using her ESP to move it. She focused the dagger to hover high in the air with the Yoshi stopping their frantic escape and trying to jump for the fruit. I looked at Ariena, nodding as she did the same and silently ordered for her dagger to return to her with the basket of fruit falling to the sea of Yoshi.

"We did it!" Ariena and Lenali cheered as they jumped in excitement.

I dropped to the ground. While I was being pissed off, my annoying partner actually did something to complete the mission so we could survive. "I'm such a…"

"Bastard? Yeah you are." Phoenix answered, cutting me off from my thoughts. I looked up at him, not with a glare, but just a blank look. He adjusted his skull imprinted beanie and then placed his hand on my head. "Ariena convinced us to help out, lucky for you; I'm not such an asshole as Lenali said I was yesterday."

…oh because of that 'joke' he made about me yesterday.

"As for the pin, it was something we found a few days ago. Before today, Lenali tried to use it, but gave up until it miraculously did today. Coincidence, yeah we thought so, but we didn't question it."

"…so how'd you know to come here?"

"When we left you guys, we got to Spain Hill and then mad dashed back to the Scramble Crossing when we were almost run over by the herd."

"I see…" I couldn't believe I was having a peaceful conversation with this jerk. I didn't think a fist fight was a very good impression.

"Yeah, then we saw Ariena trying to look for food, she told us everything and we came up with a last minute plan."

So that's how they knew what to do. "Why'd you come to tell me this anyway?" He lowered his gaze and then looked up with the girls still talking happily.

"You just remind me of him, just not as well…"

"Are you talking about—"

I got cut off, once again, by the sound of a whipping snapping in the air. I jumped and heard the girls laugh at this.

"I forgot to tell you that you lost The Game." Lenali giggled, making both me and Ariena make a fuss out of this.

The timer on our hands disappeared, but that's not the reason I felt relieved. I don't even know why I felt that, maybe because tomorrow was our last day in this twisted game of theirs.

Hachiko Statue

"I'm thinking, what if I had my fun earlier than I thought I would have it?"

He jerked his shoulder as he leaned against the statue. "Why are you so persistent?"

She jumped swung her legs, while sitting on the wall. "Why are you so into my business of me being interested in the proxy?"

"Whoever said I was?"

"I did, and you implied it. Don't worry, I promise you that I won't do anything to your precious proxy."

"And the sarcasm returns." A new voice cut in, with the two looking through the crowds. "Mind if I join in?"

"Whatever you want to do." The girl said as she jumped down from her seat on the wall. "I'm just wondering why Composer is always out while I have to stick around with this guy." She rubbed her left arm, soothing a painful bruise.

"I see that you got punished, Ventus." The newcomer said with amusement. She waved it off.

"You use a little sarcasm and try and have play time early, and only get a beating in return. If my fan didn't break I would've been able to fight back."

The mysterious young man lifted himself from the statue and gave a shadowy look at the girl who glared back at him. "This isn't just for your amusement."

"Yeah whatever." She rolled her eyes and adjusted her clip. "I'll have my fun anyway, be sure to visit, okay~?" The girl trailed her words trying to give a false sickening sweet tone. However, she quickly reverted back into a regular one and stretched her arms.

"What did the Composer say about this anyway?" The new comer questioned, not wanting to be left out as he crossed his arms.

The only girl in the conversation gave a satisfied look on her face. "Oh she was more than happy to let me join, unlike the jerk there who wasn't too thrilled at the idea. I think he's jealous that I can spend more time with his brother than he ever did."

"I never knew that you and the proxy had the whole brotherly love thing." The new guy observed with amusement while the girl laughed and held her stomach tightly. "All joking aside, what about the progress of the project?"

The shadowy person of the group stayed silent.

Day 6:

"Entry Fee"


	8. Week I: Day VII

Week 1, Final Day

The last day. After collecting Rupees, finding fake dolls, damn near being killed by a hedgehog, PacMan, a girl with a wind fetish, and a Yoshi stampede, it's over. I stood up to my feet, in the middle of the Scramble.

"Hiya Dante. . ." Ariena said to me sadly.

She still doesn't get that I'm anti-social? Some people just never quit. I stayed silent.

"Right, quiet as usual. . ."

Ariena sounds sad, if I was the caring type, I'd comfort her. But to her chagrin, I could care less. The awkward silence was broken with the ring of our cell phones. The mission. Finally.

"_End Game:_

_Defeat the final boss._

_Score 10,000 points or more in the battle._

_Fail, and seek total erasure."_

Points? Huh. And 10,000 eh? Doesn't sound to hard.

– –

– –

"Hey Aoan, what's the scouter say about his power level?"

"Lets see Marcus...it's OVER 9000!"

"What! 9000! That's impossible!"

The two Reapers laughed as they sat atop the 104 building, watching the oblivious Dante and Ariena wander in the Scramble, running into walls.

"Well, they can't go anywhere. So this "boss battle" will take place in the Scramble, Aoan?"

"You could say that. But don't worry, I won't kill the proxy. He's gotta go another two weeks to play the game."

"Speaking of the Game, you just lost."

"Dammit."

The duo continued to laugh.

– –

– –

"So Dante. . ." Ariena said, playing with her hair.

I wonder what's wrong...wait, what? No.

"Yes?" I replied without thinking.

"What'll happen to us after today?" She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Whoever wins the game this week comes back to life."

Why is she starting to cry? ...damn. She's become attached to me.

"Oh. . .well, I guess this is goodbye then." She said, looking off to the side.

I stayed silent.

– –

– –

Hachiko Statue

"Ventus, how's Damian's project coming along?" The first girl asked, playing with her chains.

"Um...I'm not sure...?" Ventus replied.

"Composer, it is at fifty-five percent. It shall be completed by day seven of next week." A male chimed in.

Little did these three Reapers know, a certain little girl was eavesdropping, standing right being the statue.

"So what's the name of this project? Sounds mysterious~" Ventus said, swinging her scarf.

"Lang-Shi says: Creativity is second to imagination." The girl with chains said.

"Enough with the quotes, dear Composer. And to answer your question, Ventus, the project will be called Void." The shadowy male said with annoyance.

"So, this thing...it feeds off the proxy's emotions? And since his entry fee was his emotions, and we left him with anger, the product will be made of anger?" The first girl asked curiously.

"That's correct." The male praised.

"I feel so left out~" Ventus said childishly.

"Well maybe if you weren't so stupid, you'd understand." The male said bluntly.

"And here comes the arguing...sigh..." The chained girl said.

"What are you guys doing to Dante!" A voice suddenly chimed at the trio of Reapers.

"It seems we have a little infestation problem. Composer, it's a player. Lenali Niveus." The male said, recognizing Lenali's voice coming from behind the statue.

– –

– –

"Alright Marcus, time to get to work." Aoan said.

"Good luck...bro, don't die on me. We still havta play Halo."

"Gotcha." Aoan said as jumped off of the 104 Building, walking toward the Scramble.

– –

– –

I feel impending doom for some reason. Oh well, I'll just blow it off.

"I see you've went a week without dying." A voice called in the distance.

Ariena and I turned our heads to see Aoan in front of us, oddly enough he was wearing...a Link costume.

"What the...?" I said under my breath.

He does NOT look good in tights...

"Like the costume?" Aoan said, holding up his Hyrulien Shield.

"That looks awesome!" Ariena exclaimed.

...she is definitely bi-polar. I readied my Pins in my pocket.

"But now...for the show..." Aoan muttured.

The sky above us became black, as if it was about to rain. The people within the RG stopped walking, as if time was frozen for them. What is this?

"Get ready...for the final battle!" Aoan said, laughing manically.

The ground beneath us rose into the air, and a stadium resembling a Pokémon battle field surrounded us...ugh. I never liked Pokémon, at all.

"By the way, I can read your mind. And you might not like Pokémon, but I like Mudkipz."

And I hate internet memes even more.

"The cake is a LIE! How can you hate memes?" Aoan demanded angrily.

"Because I'm not some video game nerd with no life." I said bluntly.

Aoan stayed silent.

"Dante, I think you made him mad." Ariena whispered to me.

Who gives a damn? Not me.

– –

– –

Hachiko Statue

"Damian, you know the drill." The girl with chains demanded.

"Of course." The male obeyed and snapped his fingers.

The strange white Noise began surrounding the trio of Reapers and the charged at Lenali as she stepped from behind the statue. Lenali took out the whip that she just recently bought and began to slash at the Noise, making contact.

"Ha! Take that!" She exclaimed cockily.

"Oh please." Ventus chimed in as she summoned her fan.

"...you remind me of that stripper-type girl, Ariena. Except your pants are too tight." Lenali scolded.

Ventus let out a growl and ran towards Lenali.

The chained girl let out a sigh and walked off toward the Bus Terminal until she was out of sight.

Ventus slashed at Lenali with her fan, but Lenali countered with a lightning bolt from a Pin.

"Insolent little girl..." Ventus said, dodging the bolt.

"You're one to talk." Lenali added bluntly.

Ventus started to repeatedly slash at Lenali. Lenali dodged with ease, but somewhere along the way, she tripped and fell to the ground.

"You need to work on your balance~" Ventus said playfully.

"S-shut up!" Lenali said, wiping her eyes.

"Ventus, enough. Don't kill the girl." The male ordered.

"I take no orders from someone who doesn't even claim his own brother." Ventus said bluntly, her entire demeanor changing.

"Your mouth is gonna get you killed one day." The male replied coldly.

– –

– –

"You will realize my true power, and you will bow down to the all mighty Aoan!" Aoan yelled.

This idiot's gonna die. Spikes rose up from the ground, surrounding us. So whoever falls off, they get stabbed? Reminds me of something from Mortal Kombat. A screen appeared in the backdrop behind us.

"_Aoan – HP: 1000" _

"_Dante – Points: 0"_

Seems like an RPG to me. Well whatever, time to attack.

Aoan's body began to glow, his body transforming. After about a 30 second light show, his body re-appeared. He was covered in black and white armor, with a turtle shell on his back, resembling Bowser. Nerd.

Aoan let out a roar and ran towards me. Ariena started slashing at his carbon copy.

"_Aoan – HP: 950"_

"_Dante – Points: 100"_

I took out my Pins and began hitting him with a barrage of attacks. But suddenly, he swung his large arm, knocking me on my back.

Ouch. That hurt. I saw a red liquid drop to the ground, coming from my chest. Blood. I'll be fine.

Ariena continued slashing at Aoan's counterpart until the real one switched with the fake.

"_Aoan – HP: 850"_

"_Dante – Points: 99"_

My points went down...why? At this rate, I might lose. I CAN'T lose.

I charged my Pins and used all of them at once on the copy.

"Someone's determined." Aoan said and laughed.

My chest continued bleeding as I fought. Ugh...I'm fatigued.

"_Aoan – HP: 600"_

"_Dante – Points: 68"_

Damn it. Points continue to go down. That's it. The Fusion attack will finish him off.

"Come at me!" Aoan teased.

I tossed my Pins up into the air as Ariena's dagger glowed. The Pins surrounded both of us and we held our hands out toward Aoan, charging a blast of energy within them.

"Die!" We both yelled as we fired a blast at Aoan, obliterating his body.

"_Aoan – HP: 1"_

"_Dante – Points: 5"_

Highly confused...for starters, Aoan's still alive...and my points went down again!

I stared at Aoan's body, his skin tattered, bones showing. He was panting.

"Y-you...lost..." He struggled to say as he fell to the ground.

His body fell into the spikes, starting to fade away as the spikes pierced his ruined body.

"_Aoan – DEAD"_

"_Dante – Points: -1"_

The screen in the backdrop faded as the stadium around us disappeared. We were in the Scramble once again.

I lost...but how...

My phone suddenly rang.

"_The conditions of today's game are null and void due to a malfunction."_

Phew...I thought so. I just noticed something, Ariena's been quiet. The whole time. I turned to look for her, but she had ran toward Hachiko. I followed.

– –

– –

Hachiko Statue

I arrived to see four people. Lenali, Ariena, that weird girl Ventus, and a hooded figure.

"Looks like everyone's here." Ventus said, walking towards me.

The hooded figure turned and walked off toward the Scramble, passing me as if I was a pest in his way. Lenali was on the ground, Ariena was helping her up.

"Gonna tell me your name now?" Ventus asked.

"The name's Dante. Dante Manga. And I'm ready for this game to be over." I said bluntly.

Ventus took out her fan, walking back towards Lenali.

"Time to finish what I started." Ventus said, pushing Ariena out of the way. A wall surrounded Ventus and Lenali, keeping Ariena and I out.

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice yelled.

Phoenix, where the hell have YOU been all day? Leaving Lenali to fend for herself.

"No one harms Lenali." Phoenix said, walking beside me.

"You put her in harm's way." I snapped.

Phoenix ignored me and walked towards Lenali and Ventus, only to be hit by a wall. Idiot.

"Nix!" Lenali yelled through the wall, avoiding Ventus.

Phoenix took out a Pin and held it up. The wall disappeared.

Ventus let out a growl.

"How'd you get a Keypin!" Ventus demanded angrily.

"That's none of your concern." Phoenix said, claymore appearing in hand.

Ventus quickly dashed in front of Phoenix, slashing him dead in the chest with her fan, blood spewing everywhere.

Phoenix fell to the ground as Ventus ran off toward the Scramble. What a shame, he had to die. But for some reason, I really don't care.

"Nix!" Ariena and Lenali exclaimed as they ran toward him. I sighed and walked behind them.

"L-Lenali..." Phoenix uttered.

"You got hurt, trying to save me. . ." Lenali said, crying.

Phoenix stayed silent, I believe he's trying to save his breath.

"Look...I'm sorry, but...I believe it's over for me..." Phoenix said, letting out a cough. His body began to fade away, just as Aoan's did. So when your partner is erased...damn. Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

– –

– –

We appeared in a room, with an open space. There was a white light resonating around us, resembling fog. I couldn't see Ariena nor Lenali. A figure started walking towards me.

"And you are?" I demanded.

The figure was a female. She had long, black hair and a blue coat that went down to her feet, and...chains. Lots of gold chains.

"My name is of no importance." The girl replied.

"Where's Ariena and Lenali!" I demanded.

For some reason, I felt worried about them.

"Ariena's returned to the RG. And why do you care? You hated her." The girl said bluntly.

"And I've decided to play the game again." A voice called from behind.

Lenali. She's alive.

"Lang-Shi says: Those who study others, become more like them." The girl said with sophistication in her voice.

"With that being said, I'd like to become a Reaper." Lenali demanded.

What is she thinking! Becoming a Reaper!

"That can be arranged. And as for you," The chained girl said, turning to me, "Dante Manga, you will play the game for another week."

Suddenly, another flash of light happened.

– –

– –

I don't understand, I lost. Ariena and Lenali are gone. And now I'm back to square one. Damn it all.

– –

– –

Day VII:

Darkness

– –

Week 1: End.


	9. Week II: Day I

Week II, Day I

Where was I…?

I opened my eyes and blinding light shot right at me. What?

Several people passed by me, not giving me a second glance, and I pushed myself off the concrete. I adjusted my hoodie and took in a breath, then looked around. The loud crowds buzzing with conversation, the stores being filled with different people coming and going, and the tall buildings close to the sky; this was definitely Shibuya.

The real question was: why did I wake up on the street of the Scramble Crossing?

"What's going on?" I murmured and clutched my head when a pain surged through. "AH!" I yelled in frustration then winced when I heard a wolf's growl. Surprised, I pushed aside the headache and took a step back when this white wolf sneered at me with a ravenous look. What was a wolf doing in Shibuya!

Was I…? No! I'm in the Reaper's game!

I tried to use my pins, but they didn't work. Crap. I need to go find a partner and fast! I ran off with the wolf right behind me and ready to pounce. I quickly twisted back and fell to the ground when it jumped up in the air and was ready to claw me to shreds.

On the first day and I was gonna be erased by a Noise. No one here was going to help me, I knew that, but I was secretly hoping for some person from the RG to realize that I was here.

"Don't be scared." A voice called out and I was quickly pulled out of the way. Flashes of light appeared and my eyes widened when I moved my hand and a wave of flames appeared. Since when was I able to use pins?

…who made the pact with me?

The wolf charged at me again with fangs bared and I shot out a few bolts of lightning finishing off the Noise with ease.

"But…who's my partner?"

"Over here, dear." It was a girl's voice and it sounded really cheerful. I turned to find a girl with indigo hair and thin rimmed glasses playing with a long black scarf. She flashed me a smile and I was confused at why she was so happy. We're dead, what was there to be happy about? She skipped on over to me, leaning forward and observing me apparently. I backed off, uncomfortable with the close space.

"W-What?"

"Oh I was just seeing if you were hurt." She told me and straightened up her posture. "Don't mind becoming partner's with me, I just helped myself; you were just a damsel in distress."

Damsel in distress! This girl was seriously going to get on my nerves, but she saved me so I'll back off…until later.

"Anyway, my name's Ventus Talim, you could call me Ven, Venti, or Blade, which ever you prefer." She randomly burst out while pushing away some of her indigo hair.

This girl really needs to calm down, there's too much energy for me to be around her. Especially since I'm gonna have to if she's my partner for this week.

"Gonna start telling me your name? I'd like to at least the identity of my partner." Ventus stated while having her left hand on her right hip and adjusting her glasses. She looked like she was ready to kill someone or scheming something that dealt with death. Maybe I should keep an eye on her just in case, I wanna live for this week to end.

"Uh it's Dante. Dante Manga." I answered curtly before putting my hands in my pockets.

Ventus was looking up in the air with and snapped her fingers. "Darn, no good nickname for you, oh well." She said with a shrug and took off her glasses, cleaning them with her scarf. "Anyway, did you read the mission mail yet?"

Mission mail? I didn't even hear it ring yet. I pulled out my cell phone, flipped it open and did in fact see it open on the screen.

"_Make it to Dogenzaka._

_Complete in sixty minutes or be erased."_

I would've thought it was going to say the 104 building or something. Whatever, it's an easy run there; we'll make it in no time. The timers appeared on our hands and I flinched trying to hold down the pain, but Ventus looked just fine as she looked at the timer carefully. What was this girl?

She then turned to me, bounded over to my side and grabbed my hand. "C'mon let's go! Maybe you can treat me to some ramen too~" Ventus told happily, and pulled me along, with me tripping over every step. Was this girl thinking this was some sort of vacation or something? And why didn't she feel anything when we got the timer?

This girl was starting to make me suspicious.

She stopped shortly when we entered the streets of the 104 building and began looking around. What was she doing now? I couldn't really do anything since her grip was pretty tight and well, she had that type of atmosphere like you had to keep your guard up or something.

"Hey Dante!" Ventus started as she released me and spun around to face me. "I wanna go the long way to Dogenzaka." She informed bluntly, this girl didn't like beating around the bush, did she?

"Why? All we have to do is take a few more steps and we're in Dogenzaka." That and I didn't want to spend another minute being dragged around by you. My wrist was starting to hurt.

Ventus looked at me with an unsatisfied look and then crossed her arms. "I save you and this is what you do? If it weren't for me making a pact then you'd be Noise kill." She looked really serious too, maybe… nah we're gonna complete this mission and get Day one over with.

"We're going to Dogenzaka."

"But Dante~!" She whined. "I wanna go in Lapin Angelique!"

What was with this girl?

We weren't going to waste any more time, we're going to Dogenzaka even if she's going to annoy me the entire time. I glared at her as she stared back at me innocently. Ineffective, huh? Well I'm dragging her ass to Dogenzaka and I don't care if she complains. I pulled at her arm, forcing her to go in the direction of Dogenzaka but she kept her feet firm on the ground and was putting up a good fight.

Seriously, I think I should get a road roller or something to get this girl off her feet.

"What's your problem!"

Ventus looked back at me with a blank look and had a smirk on her lips. I think she's gonna kill me in the next few seconds, but I'm too nervous to move.

"Well princess, I wanna go to Lapin Angelique!" P-Princess! Can she stop with treating me like I was the so-called damsel? It's really pissing me off. "And besides, your pin arsenal needs some work; you can't just keep fighting Noise with the same unbranded pins all the time~"

"What's wrong with the pins I have on now, anyway? They worked just fine against the wolf Noise." I argued back, not wanting to be some student listening to a girl like this. She gave me a shrug.

"Well the fire and lightning are a pretty combo and all, but if you wanna deal more damage to more monsters with lightning then you should buy a Link Spider in Lapin Angelique."

Ventus. Who the hell are you anyway?

"C'mon, I'll even buy you the pin, as long as we go there before it closes; that and time's running out." I looked back to the palm of my hand to find that's it already been twenty minutes in. Only forty more minutes till the mission is over and we're screwed.

I lifted my gaze back up to Ventus who seemed intent on the direction to A-East and I sighed in defeat. We really need to go to Dogenzaka though. "I still say we do the mission." The indigo haired girl shrugged and took out a fan that had a weird decoration on it with some sort of sword design. She had the weirdest of styles. "What's that for?" She tilted her head in confusion then looked down at her fan.

"My weapon, I'm not good with using pins." She beamed then bounded over to me again. "So let's go to Dogenzaka then! You're paying for the ramen and promise me tomorrow that we'll go to Lapin Angelique, please?" She chattered on rapidly getting in my personal space. I pushed her back, in need of breathing room and put my hand on my shoulder, glancing in the direction of Dogenzaka.

"Fine." I said in defeat and lowered my gaze so she wouldn't see me glare at the ground. Anything to make her shut up would be just fine. We walked towards Dogenzaka with the timer disappearing from our hands and I breathed in relief.

Day one was over and done with. Now to relax and—

"Ack!" I choked while being dragged by the back of my clothes. I looked back to find Ventus heading off towards Ramen Don. "W-What is it now!" I wailed out angrily.

She giggled mischievously. "For my reward food." She answered back casually then shoved me through the open door of Ramen Don with a big guy wearing a blue bandana and white clothes standing lazily behind the counter. He perked up when he saw us enter the stand.

"Irasshai!" He called out now standing straight with his arms crossed. Ira—what? He opened his eyes, surprised then grinned widely. "Ah how's my regular costumer, Ven, doing?"

"She's been doing great, Mister Ken Doi!" Ventus called as she rushed passed me and took a seat at the counter with her legs swinging around in excitement. More like she's being psycho, she starts off by saving me, treating me like some sort of student, and won't stop saying that I'm a damsel or a princess. This was going to be an annoying week.

"Sit down boy, there's plenty of ramen to go around." Ken Doi stated as he passed on a bowl of a weirdly made ramen towards Ventus who bowed her head and began eating. What…was that? It was filled with fruit and…oh wow, how could she stomach that down?

The guy gave me a look and I sat down beside the scarf wearing girl who finished her bowl in record time. "So good!" She breathed out and asked for another bowl. "Try it Dante, my friend and I always ate here when we both had free time." She urged for me to eat a simple bowl of ramen that steamed with a good aroma. I wasn't really hungry, but might as well since the guy wouldn't stop looking at me.

I swallowed it down and it tasted pretty good. I'm not really a fan of ramen but I guess I could come here after this week.

"Did you kids like the ramen?" Ken Doi questioned with his arms firmly crossed. Ventus nodded happily, as she took off her glasses with her bangs covering her eyes and set them back on.

"I liked the new ones you put up, they tasted really good!" She commented with a huge smile on her face.

"Well come back any time then, I'll even have a bowl for you, young man." He informed while patting me on the head and I growled a bit. What was with people and invading my personal space? And it wasn't young man either, though it was better than Ventus calling me princess or something. …She has a sick sense of humor, I might add.

I only knew her for what, two hours and she's already on my bad side. Let her win the prize of being the most annoying person I've met in the UG. I felt another headache coming in and I clutched at my head. What was going on?

I could feel the room becoming even hotter and soon, after hearing something being said I passed out.

"Dante…?"

104 building

"What's wrong Composer?"

"Just kind of bored, the mission was too simple for me to help out with this time."

"I wanted to give the proxy a break; he did just beat the last Game Master after all."

She pushed away her black strands and sighed, leaning against the wall. "I know, but you could've given them a trickier mission, we all know how Ventus gets."

He looked at her quizzically. "If I gave them a trickier mission then it'd be double pain for the proxy to deal with since Ventus is already with him." He then jerked around his white hoodie and whistled in a breath. "Knowing her, he's going to have a rough time despite if the mission is easy or difficult."

The girl laughed in amusement then shortly cleared her throat. She roamed around the top of the building, taking a seat on the ledge. "Well as long as she's occupied, but now I don't have my usually company."

"Bad thing for you, good thing for Damian." The two chuckled at this then he cleared his throat and approached the girl who was rearranging some chains. "Anyway, out of all the Reapers, why'd you choose Ventus anyway? I know she's skilled and all, but she doesn't seem like the safest choice."

"Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if…" And then do it." She replied with a devious look on her face which made the young man stayed silent and sighed. Again with her telling them an endless amount of sayings.

"Aren't you worried about your choice though?"

"Trust the instinct to the end, though you can render no reason." She informed confidently, quoting yet another person as she stood up and got up on the ledge, feeling the wind pass by her. "I trust my Conductor; if I didn't then she wouldn't be here anymore." When she said that, she brought her hand to a single chain and broke it with a single touch.

The Game Master stayed silent as she the shattered pieces of the chain fell to the ground.

Week II, Day I

"Partner"


	10. Week II: Day II

Week 2, Day 2

That girl...I feel like I know her. Nah, probably not. I stood up to see the Scramble. So many people...

"You finally woke up!~" Ventus greeted.

Yes, yes I have woken up.

"Got the mission yet?" I asked.

"It came in a while ago, but there's a time limit of about...360 minutes." Ventus informed.

I checked my phone.

"_Go to Lapin Angelique_

_You have 360 minutes._

_Fail, and seek erasure."_

I looked at my hand. 120 minutes left! She let me oversleep!

"...we have to go to that store of yours?" I grimaced.

"Yeppers!~" Ventus exclaimed.

Great...

– –

– –

"Damian. Percentage. Now."

"...I'm sick of people asking me."

"I'm assuming that's a pet peeve of yours?" 

"I don't have pet peeves. I have whole kennels of irritation."

"...good one."

"Composer, I'm at about 60 percent."

"Now that's progress. You'll be completed by Day 6?"

"Possibly."

"Time is money, Damian."

"But we aren't getting paid."

"YOU aren't. I am. How do you think I can get all these chains?"

"Who pays you?"

"I have a job in the RG 'ya know."

"...damn you."

– –

– –

"Let's go Damian!" Ventus said as she grabbed my hand and ran toward the 104 Building.

"We have to go through Dogenzaka?" I asked curiously.

"Yep." Ventus said as we ran.

We got smacked into a wall. I flinched to ease the pain. A Reaper stood in front of us. He appeared to be staring at Ventus.

"Wall down." The Reaper said. With a wave of his hand the wall went down.

How odd. The Reaper put the wall down after a glance at Ventus...I need to keep an eye on her.

I looked up at the 104 Building's screen to see a pair of purple and grey headphones. Those look neat. Anyway, onto Dogenzaka.

Ventus lost her grip on my hand and we ran towards the Dogenzaka area.

"Oooh, Dante! Treat me to ramen?~" Ventus asked.

No...for some reason, I have the image of an empty wallet in my head.

"Uh..." I hesitated.

"Oh fine. We're almost there anyways." Ventus scolded.

I ran toward A-East, there was no wall there. Odd.

"Hey! We're here!" Ventus exclaimed, pointing at the store.

This mission was too easy. There has to be a catch. We walked towards the store, but the timer didn't disappear.

"Dante! Watch out!" Ventus said as she pushed me, taking out her fan.

A Noise! ...reminds me of a bat kinda. I stood up and whipped out my pins and began to attack the Noise with a barrage of thunderbolts and fireballs as Ventus attacked it with her fan.

As we fought, a flash of light took place and I fell to the ground. I hear voices...

– –

"_The name's Aoan Resaryu..."_

"_Ohh! Well...my name's Ariena...Ariena Caelum."_

Who are these people...?

"_Speaking of the Game, you just lost."_

"_Your last name's Manga...? You look like him..."_

Him who? Damian...?

"_Let me tell you a little secret...I'm a Reaper."_

That voice! It sounds like Ventus! She's a Reaper...? No...I'm delusional...

– –

"Dante! Wake up!" Ventus yelled.

I opened my eyes to see Ventus.

"You passed out..." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

I did? What the hell?

Day 2: Shopping


	11. Week II: Day III

Week II, Day III

"W-What…?"

"You heard me."

She just had to be kidding me. …no wait, she didn't even look like she was joking at all even though she was close to bursting out in laughter. I didn't know what was worse, having to answer this one question that I wanted to avoid at all costs or having to do this ridiculous mission. Honestly, I wish I could just fight a whole chain of Noise instead of doing either.

Ventus couldn't help but grin widely, then clutched her stomach and laughed like crazy. This girl! She was getting on my nerves with her taking this too carelessly; although she was serious up to the point of us getting our mission mail. I bawled my fists, crossed my arms and fiddled with a pin, waiting for her to stop laughing or I'll be forced to use it.

She finally stopped and took off her glasses to polish them. She cleared her throat and put on her glasses and just smiled at me once more.

"Do you wanna do the mission first or answer my question?"

"I'd rather fight a crap load of Noise than do either choice." I answered back bluntly, only to find her getting ready to laugh once again. I growled.

She crossed her arms, then pulled back some of her indigo hair from her face. Ventus sighed then shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, then I'll choose for you."

Whoa…back up there. Since when were _you _making choices for _me_?

She gave a tilt of her head and winked at me, making me glance away, kinda uncomfortable. "Either give me an answer to my question in the next ten seconds or you buy me ten bowls of ramen, or you could buy me twenty at the end of this mission."

T-Ten! T-Twenty! This girl needs to learn self control with this whole ramen business. It's like she had ten stomachs or was something like that Kirby character.

Ventus smoothed out her black scarf, glancing at me then pointed at the timer on her hand. Dammit.

"Damian is my brother." I answered bluntly, feeling a nasty taste coming from my throat. Saying his name even made me pissed off, and not just at that level either.

I didn't understand how she knew about Damian in the first place and why, out of all the questions she would ask me, she was interested in whatever relation I had to him. Him, out of all freaking people in this world. Apparently, she said she heard me talking in my sleep saying his name and then woke me up when the mission mail came. I scowled at the thought that she heard me and went into this curious mode.

"So were you guys close?"

"Far from it."

"So I'm guessing you guys fought each other a lot."

"That's not all of it. He hated me."

"That's too bad, I wasn't close with my siblings either, but I guess that's all in the past anyway." She told, straying from that almost emotional voice from her usual cheerful one. I almost felt sympathetic.

_Almost._

"Well we're both dead so it doesn't matter."

I felt her glaring at me and it kinda freaked me out. Then it suddenly switched into a jubilant stare then she shrugged. What was up with the sudden change in personality?

_It's like she's bi-polar or something. _I felt another headache coming and I clutched my head and winced. Why does thinking that feel so familiar?

Then she flipped open my phone, which she stole from my pocket earlier, I should add.

Believe me, this fan wielding beast was a thief in the making.

"_Make Natural Puppy the new trend_

_You have by five o' clock to spread the word_

_-Have fun"_

She read out loud once again with that smile coming back on her lips. I scowled.

This week's Game Master was a truly messed up guy.

Udagawa Back Streets

"N-Natural Puppy?" The Composer questioned with a sweat drop forming. She stood in front of the walls tagged with CAT's graffiti art with her expression in a frantic looking state. The Game Master laughed as he saw his Composer's face at the sound of his mission.

He then shrugged after clearing his throat. "I felt like adding some humor in this week. Besides, Ventus liked it."

She rubbed her temples and sighed. "I didn't think you'd actually go for this mission. I thought you were joking."

He laughed once again. "Oh Composer, you know that I wouldn't dare joke about this stuff, it's too funny to pass."

She crossed her arms as he leaned back on the walls with his hands in the pockets of his white hoodie. The two stood there with people walking back and forth between the shops of Wild Boar and Cyco Records, traveling down the stairs and up. No one paid any mind to the two as the male spoke up, with a grin.

"Well with Aoan not here anymore, we need some comic relief, right? Besides, Damian has this 'Void' project while Ven is out on the streets playing around." He paused before shuffling around his hoodie. "I need a good laugh too y'know."

The girl with black hair groaned in annoyance. "Your missions are getting simpler yet confusing at the same time."

"Here to please."

"Stop acting like Ventus."

"Honestly, no one can in this group."

"True enough, well anyway, I have to get going."

"To your job in the RG?"

"No, I wanna check out the progress on the Void project."

"Tell Damian I said hi."

"As if he'll be pleased by that."

"Still."

"I will."

Back at Scramble Crossing

Ventus crossed her arms, and tilted her head a bit. "If memory serves, then a store that sells stuff with the Natural Puppy Brand is in Cadoi City." She informed then bounced towards me and grabbed my hand. "Looks like we're gonna have to go shopping."

She had a huge spending problem, doesn't she? Without even thinking twice, she began dragging me towards the direction of Cadoi City, not even caring about if it was fine by me. We flew, well not literally, but it felt like it when Ventus was pulling me along, on through the Shibu Dept Store and almost crashed into another invisible wall. Though this time, the Reaper wore a black hoodie with the hood shadowing over his face, green baggy pants and a red bandana covering his mouth.

Ventus stayed still then dragged me towards the black hooded Reaper who almost jumped in surprise. I began to scowl in suspicion. This was it, if he was going to put down the wall just like the previous Reaper yesterday who looked at Ventus, then she has _got _to have some sort of huge secret tucked away somewhere. She released my wrist and I pulled it back into my pocket, slowly waiting for it to heal from her tight grasp.

She glanced on over to me and gave a small wave, as if wanting me to say something. I snapped out of my thoughts and crossed my arms. I see how it is.

"Wall down." I barked the order and saw the Reaper turn my way. Ventus stood casually next to me with her hands folding behind her back, waiting for the Reaper to speak.

"Not yet," He informed then cleared his throat. "…'Sup Players? Want past this wall, and then you gotta…" He paused, trailing with his words while Ventus was checking out the time ticking away on the palm of her hand. She still wasn't affected by it, and it started getting me hesitant. "Then defeat this Noise!"

"W-What the!" I screeched and was ambushed by these weird Jellyfish looking Noise. Ventus shakily got up and readied her fan then tossed me something before we were sent off to our respective areas. I looked at what she threw at me and found that it was a new set of pins. I scowled, was she really that strong about me using a new bunch of pins?

I waved my hand, throwing bolts of lightning then moved it again seeing the lightning connecting and spreading around. My eyes widened. This was really effective! I smirked and continued to shoot the spreading lightning at the Noise that was all stunned.

Ventus swung around her fan, with ease, unleashing occasional a gust of wind. Looks like she lives up to her name.

I looked back and tripped down to the ground by getting attacked by one of the tentacles of the Jellyfish and getting paralyzed. I gritted my teeth, my body hurt. It felt like electricity was burning inside of me and I could barely move. I glanced back to see the Reaper having a kick out of this and I growled.

There was no way I'm gonna be erased by some Noise. The Jellyfish Noise sprung over to me, tentacles stretched out, and then it was erased. My eyes widened, how? I think Ventus finished off all the Noise then I looked back to find that she had her fan closed and her breath short. She looked like she saw a ghost.

Oh…wait. I should try using a different saying than something like that next time.

She forced out a smile and tried evening out her breathing. What was wrong with her?

I turned to the black hooded Reaper who nodded hesitantly then put down the wall. He walked away wordlessly, and I turned to Ventus who seemed to be having hard time breathing. What in Shibuya was wrong with her?

"Ventus?" I called out and she tried straightening out her posture and looking at me. She pushed back several loose strands of her indigo and began untangling her long scarf. "Are you choking or something?"

She scoffed and wounded her scarf around her arm and cleared her throat. "I'm fine." Then she paused and came over to me, glomping me from behind. Another headache came through and my eyes shot wide. Someone else did that before too and it was out of nowhere also! What was going on? "Dante, you actually care about me!" She mewed and affectionately clung closer.

I inwardly groaned in annoyance. I shoved her off, and the girl just fell to the ground and dusted herself off before wrapping the scarf around my neck. I raised a brow at this, and this was for…? It wasn't even close to being cold in Shibuya. Ventus merely looked at me with adoring eyes and tried adjusting the scarf around my neck, nearly choking me from time to time.

"Perfect! You look pretty good wearing a black scarf." This Lapin Angelique shopper told me while she clapped her hands together and went back to skipping through and towards Cadoi City. Why she did that was beyond me. When we entered Cadoi City, Ventus started looking around for Natural Puppy brands in the shop and I felt out of place.

…actually I felt more out of place than usual and gained several looks from other costumers and workers. All of them whispered amongst themselves and I sighed with my hands in my pockets. Okay yeah, a guy dressed in a different style than this preppy version of clothes standing clueless in a shop he tries to avoid should be _so _talked about.

"They should mind their own business." I muttered and looked at the palm of my hand with Ventus's scarf up against my mouth. It was so long that she had to wind it three time around my neck and it reached down to my waist. Only two hours left. How are we supposed to spread the word on the whole Natural Puppy brand? I didn't even like the stuff they bought here.

That and I don't think the guys in this town would be pleased to have to wear any of this stuff. Seriously, all I saw were dresses, high heels, and other stuff that girls like Ari—AH! I clutched my head in pain, and then shook my head. I pulled at the scarf and my head felt fine, well at least this thing was good for something. Though I still need to ask why she put this around my neck, it barely fit and me. I grumbled so many things to ask that girl.

Is she a Reaper?

I shook my head, nah that can't be right. She didn't act like the Reapers we came across with the whole walls and stuff.

I turned to hear sharp clacking on the tiles of the shop and I found Ventus already clad with a white dress, blue slippers and a white looking sun hat. It was safe to say that she either looked incredibly different or not fit to fight.

"How do I look?"

"…Different." And very out of place.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"…maybe." If I tell her anything else, she'll probably dress me up in Natural Puppy clothes too. And I don't think I wanna get forced into a dress.

She rolled her eyes then crossed her arms. "I should just get these custom made then." Custom…made?

"_Well I think he's good, I even got this shirt custom made."_

I shook my head, there was that voice again.

"C'mon we gotta spread the word and I bought you this since you don't seem the type to wear Natural Puppy stuff." Ventus told me while handing me three pins with frilly looking art. Great more pins for me to use. "We're gonna lose the game if we're just standing here, y'know." She informed while walking towards the desk and paying for the clothes.

"_I forgot to tell you that you lost The Game!" _

I shook my head again. No pain, but there was another familiar voice that I couldn't name. Who were these people? How come they sounded familiar if I didn't remember how they looked like? I'm so confused.

We stepped outside of Cadoi City and I began looking around, thinking of ways of trying to spread the word on Natural Puppy. How were we supposed to spread the word if we're dead and no one could see us? Too many questions for only my thoughts to answer. I grumbled and shoved my hands into my pockets. What were we supposed to do now?

I grabbed at the scarf, this was suffocating me. "Hey Ventus, why did you put this scarf on me?"

"To protect you, it increases defense." She answered bluntly then tossed up her Player Pin. She lured a Noise symbol over to us and I looked at her in confusion. "We spread the word by wearing the brand. We fight with it, it gets popular." She explained and I nodded, not understanding how that logic works.

Both of us fought a series of Noise varying from frogs, tadpoles, to foxes, and then to wolves. Each of the Noises were hard to defeat while I got used to the fact of being able to shoot different energy from the palm of my hand than the usual flame. I didn't think a pin with the name of "Happy Beam" could do so much damage.

I jumped back, swing my arm towards a group of black tadpoles flopping on the ground and released a three way blast of energy at them. A frog pounced upward and I jumped out of the way and shot another ray of power. I could get used to this long range stuff.

Ventus was fighting with ease even while wearing that Natural Puppy stuff and saw her getting tired from the repetitive Noise chain. Was I getting worried?

I scoffed at the thought then got hit by a wolf charging at me. …Okay yeah I was thinking like such a—

"_Bastard? Yeah you are."_

Another familiar voice! I went down to my knees and clutched at my head. Not because of pain, but because everything was so confusing. "W-Who are you people?" I growled angrily, wanting answers to finally reply to my questions, that or for these annoying people to get out of my head.

"Dante!" Ventus called out and I quickly unleashed a blast of energy at an oncoming jellyfish Noise. "Concentrate!"

"_What's your problem?"_

I shook out of it and then pulled at Ventus's scarf. This was supposed to increase defense? I pulled it off and blasted at an orange mushroom this fox Noise turned into and fell to the ground, exhausted. Too much. There was too much. I breathed out another breath and found the fox erased, but not like how they usually were.

The two of us were sent out of the usual battle field that we faced Noise in and I found a very tired looking Ventus. She didn't seem very hurt, but mainly was as exhausted as I was.

"Ch-Check out your phone." I did so and found that Natural Puppy was on the top ranks and looked up at the large TV screens. The televisions were showing several commercials of Natural Puppy and the variety of clothes they had. "Scan…" Ventus breathed out before collapsing to the ground, looking defeated.

I did so again, no point in questioning.

"Natural Puppy stuff is so cute!" A girl thought as she skipped passed me.

"I should get something there for my girlfriend." A guy with an afro thought to himself, pacing by us.

"The pins there are pretty cool." A girl with a cell phone pondered as she began to text her friends about it.

Looks like this mission was a success and the time was gone. I turned back to Ventus who was still breathing heavily, it was more Noise battles than usual, but I felt just fine now. However, she was still wiped out and I could tell that there wasn't going to be a ramen trip this time. Then I looked down at the scarf and wondered more about it. She said it raises defense, but whenever those voices came, the pain wasn't there. Did she know about my headaches? What was she hiding?

Udagawa Back Streets

"Still hanging out here?" Damian called out as he walked towards Marcus who shrugged.

"Someone needs to keep the new Reaper company." The Game Master informed while pointing at the young girl who was looking intently at CAT's graffiti. "She's been staring at this wall for hours; it got boring after the first." He informed with an uninterested tone then leaned back while sitting on the ground.

Damian glanced at the girl who was analyzing every piece of the giant graffiti works. She seemed to have a mixture of confusion and great interest as she felt the brick wall with the dried paint on it. She moved hand along it and brought it back to her side.

"It's like she's a robot or something." The white hoodie wearing young man proclaimed with a humorous tone in his voice. "She kept doing the same thing every time she moved to a different spot."

"Maybe because of her entry fee." The more serious out of the two stated.

"Ah yes, the artist of the group."

"I don't find art very interesting."

"Well you don't find a lot of things interesting."

"…right."

"You didn't have to take that to heart y'know."

"I know."

"So how's…well you know my question."

"I'll tell you when my kennel of irritation decreases."

"I'm guessing the Composer heard that line. Sounds like something she would say."

"She did, and apparently the proxy has been getting frequent headaches."

"Oh you do care about him!" Marcus cackled in a joking tone only to receive silence in return. "So anyway…" He started and got up to his feet. "I don't think that Ventus is pleased those interruptions, she even gave up her RG scarf to the proxy."

"Her scarf isn't going to protect him from those headaches for long, especially with the interventions." Damian then turned. "I don't care if she doesn't like the idea of me not claiming him as my brother; the fact that she's making the process for the project slower is what's really frustrating."

"You know how she is when it comes to family." The other male reminded as he adjusted his sneakers and glanced to the new Reaper who was admiring the art then looked at the other two with a serious look.

"I'll meet them tomorrow."

The other two stayed silent by the change of tone as the Reaper then spread out their black wings.

Week II, Day III

Flash backs


	12. Week II: Day IV

Udagawa Back Streets

"You all lost The Game!" The irritated child exclaimed.

"What a drag..." The white-sock wearing Game Master complained.

"Damian. Progress." The chained woman ordered as she eased toward the busy Reaper.

"Seventy freaking percent." An angered Damian snapped.

"No need to be so violent Damian." Marcus informed, getting a glare from him afterward.

Scramble Crossing

Damian, you bastard! Mom and dad...no...

"Dante!" I heard a voice yell and a slap came across my face.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I woke up.

"You were having a nightmare from what it sounded like." Ventus informed.

"I was...?"

And I'm getting a lot more confused by the moment...

"Yeah. You're lucky I woke you up~!" Ventus said, her voice turning cheerful.

"Mission in yet?" I asked. I wanted this week to be over with.

"Um...nopes~" Ventus said cutely.

We waited for about ten minutes or so and still no mission. Bullshit.

"I'm tired of waiting, Ventus." I said bluntly.

"...same here." She said and she grabbed my hand. Dear God...where are we going now?

"C'mon Dante! Off to Udagawa!" Ventus exclaimed as she ran toward the AMX store.

Spain Hill

"I'll wait here for my younger brother and that pest Ventus." The focused Reaper said.

"Damian, don't you think that's a bad idea?" A curious Marcus asked.

"...don't question my motives. Ventus won't strike me, she knows better." Damian said smugly.

"Whatever you say man." Marcus said bluntly and walked off towards Molco.

AMX

Ventus and I browsed through the CD collection, and I saw a CD from The Prince...ugh, for some strange reason I feel like telling someone about that album...

"Something wrong Dante~?" Ventus asked cutely again.

"Hm? Oh, no." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, off to Tipsy Tose Hall!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and running toward Tipsy Tose Hall.

Tipsy Tose Hall

"Stop right there." A voice called to us as we passed the alley leading to Spain Hill. Who's this freak?

"Damian..." Ventus whispered.

Did she say Damian...? I'm gonna kill that- oh...we're dead.

We turned around to see a figure, about my height. He wore a hoodie and a bandana over his face, concealing his identity. He reminded me of those Reapers who guarded the walls except he wore black and white.

"Damian!" Ventus yelled.

"You're in the way, Ventus. Composer warned me not to kill you. But I will if I have to." He said bluntly.

Ventus growled and took out her fan. "Die!" She yelled as she charged at him.

"A shame..." Damian said smugly. I never liked that about him...so arrogant. He snapped his fingers at the familiar white Noise appeared. I reached for my pins, hitting them with a barrage of boomerangs and beams.

Damian evaded Ventus' slashes as I fought off the Noise.

"You're too slow...Venti." Damian taunted.

"Don't call me that!" She said angrily and let out what resembled a roar, slashing at Damian again. Blood spewed from his chest.

_"Nix!"_

An image of some guy in skinny jeans on the ground appeared in my head. For some reason...I don't care.

Damian jumped back, holding his wound.

"I wasn't coming after you. But you've brought it upon yourself," He started, standing up straight, "Just remember. You won't make it to week three."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Ventus yelled at him.

"I'm no bastard. That punk brother of mine is though!" Damian yelled back and walked towards the Shibu-Q Heads department store.

"Get away from him!" Ventus warned.

Ignoring her, Damian eased toward me.

"Stay away from me..." I warned as well.

He whispered something to me.

"Your life ends next week."

What? I'm already dead...

Week II, Day IV  
Brothers


	13. Week II: Day V

Week II, Day V

I don't know anything anymore.

I don't think I ever did.

I thought that everything would be simple this week with the missions this Game Master has been giving us. But I guess I was wrong.

First I hear voices in my head about people that might exist and I might've been—I dunno—friends with. Then there's this suspicion on Ventus being a Reaper, I really don't want that to happen, I'm having enough of Reapers. And finally, yesterday, I find my brother—my freaking brother—alive and this time trying to kill me and, for some reason, Ventus. Why I couldn't just die was beyond me.

Soft breathing rose up and I looked a few feet away to find Ventus asleep with her back to the building in the Scramble Crossing. Here's another thing to add onto the list, for some hyper active, psycho of a partner that's out to make me broke with her constant ramen cravings and shopping impulses, she was a innocent looking girl sound asleep. That and also that I was up before her, which was weird.

Shrugging at this, I sat back down on the concrete with people passing by me, not having a care in the world. Scanning their thoughts was useless and it didn't matter to me what they thought of what. Here in the UG, was like a battlefield similar to the RG without the people having carefree lives and choices. I never thought I'd be jealous of being in the RG now I that I know my life got screwed up in this twisted Reaper's game.

"_What does he think of me? Maybe I should use the direct approach." _One girl thought as she clenched her fist in determination.

"_Alright time to get on that skateboard and ride like Kyo!" _A guy pondered to himself as he flipped over his skateboard, dropped it, hopped on it and then rode off.

"_The Prince is on that radio show as a guest! I have to get back home ASAP_!" Another girl squealed to herself as she nodded and began running off.

"_Alright, gotta go train for some Tin Pin slamming. Now who to face…?"_ A man in a suit began ruminating as he looked around through the massive crowd of people.

"_Gotta think on what to give my girl, she's so picky when it comes to this stuff."_ A guy with sunglasses sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck while deciding on which way to go.

Now that I think about it, everyone here has something going on. What would I do if I went back to the RG? Is there anyone really worth going back for or waiting for me?

"_My mom's probably worried about me."_

I freaked out. It was a girl's voice and it was the same one that's been in my head and I can't seem to shake off the feeling that I know her. Who are you?

"Just give me a name!"

"Ventus?"

"What?" I turned to find Ventus towering over me while I was sitting down close to pounding the street with my fists.

"I gave you a name: Ventus. Isn't that you asked for?" She blinked in confusion, probably wondering why I shouted that while she was asleep. Actually…I didn't even hear her walk towards me. Was I that concentrated on scanning people's thoughts?

"..Not really." I answered, and felt my words trailing away. The hyper girl shrugged and then took out a cell phone; I got up and dusted my clothes on impulse. Then I looked at her and analyzed the cell phone more clearly to find that it wasn't mine. When'd she get one?

"Let's see, looks like no mission mail right now." She muttered to herself, closed her cell phone and began tossing it around. It's like she got a cell phone out of thin air.

"Hey Ventus what happened to you—"

"Hey look!" The indigo haired girl cut me off as I sighed and began following her when she ran off. "I love this brand!" She squealed when she saw a girl pass by in punk looking clothes. I never would've pegged Ventus as the punk type.

Wait I need to ask her my question.

"What happened t—"She cut me off by dragging towards another window of a shop and rambled on about the brand and trends. Was she avoiding my question?

"And if you keep fighting with a specific brand then—"

"Stop." I ordered, getting irritated by her constant explaining.

"Sure…?" She happily trailed off before turning her attention back to me.

"What happened to your scarf?"

"What scarf?"

Alright playing dumb isn't gonna help your case. When I looked up at her earlier she didn't have that long black scarf. It's hard to miss with it being so long and all. She adjusted her glasses, giving me a curious look and I was getting confused. For the past four days, she had this long black scarf and on the third day she gave it to me, then on the fourth…actually I didn't even see her wear it on the fourth.

"You're probably still tired, I understand." She mewed and then flipped open her cell phone and I opened mine when I heard the noise.

Mission mail time.

Train Underpass

"Were you trying to disobey orders?"

"Her orders were only a warning."

"But still, man, you actually got Ventus to fight you."

A third voice cut in with an amused tone.

She ignored the Game Master's comment and took a step closer to Damian, but the name Ventus made her cringe. She gripped her whip tightly, and began gritting her teeth.

"Looks like you're not very fond of the Conductor."

"Be quiet Marcus."

"New kid got claws."

"No I have a whip, and it makes you lose The Game when I feel like it."

"Well that's a convenient power."

"It's a skill." She informed with a scowl at how casual her superior was acting.

"Would you two be quiet?" Damian growled at the two who were talking. They stopped and turned their attention back to the other Reaper.

"As if you have the right to talk, you disobeyed orders." The new Reaper informed as she cracked her whip at the ground.

"I had a right, she was interfering." He argued back with a calm tone.

"The fact that you attacked her was enough for the Composer to make consequences." Marcus informed as he stretched out his arms in boredom. "Never knew the Conductor would fight back though."

"A brother fighting his own, that's nothing new." Damian informed as he leaned back against the rails.

The girl in the conversation wasn't convinced. "So why'd she freak out about that?"

"Well you see, Ventus had really bad family problems and that's pretty much why her and Damian here argue a lot and why she gave Dante her scarf."

"She was protecting Dante?" The whip wielding girl trailed softly, with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Probably, that or she really wanted to kill Damian." Marcus said in a humorous tone.

Damian scoffed at this, uninterested about the Conductor's intention. The other Reaper in the group contemplated on this and loosened her grip on her weapon. "So why are you keeping her scarf?"

"It's her memento; it'd be pretty heartless if I burned it or something." The Game Master informed without a second thought. "That and she'd kill me before Week II was over."

She scoffed at the thought then resumed looking at the end of the underpass.

"If you want to have some fresh air, I give you permission." Damian informed out of the blue making the girl scowl. She then unfurled her black Reaper wings and gave a smirk at the looks of it.

"Your words are just a suggestion."

Scramble Crossing

_What is art in the form of thought?_

_Try to find the right way of thinking for this one_

_You have one hundred minutes_

"What do they mean by the right way of thinking?" I asked Ventus and she shrugged. Then I took out my Player Pin and thought about scanning people, but I don't know what I was supposed to find.

"Go on and scan." Ventus chirped happily while adjusting her glasses. It felt weird seeing her without a scarf. I tossed up my Player Pin, caught it and began scanning everyone in the area. Everyone's thoughts shouted out to one another as people passed me by, and still no sign of knowing how to complete the mission. I stopped after two minutes of it, I was about to give up on this area of Shibuya.

"Let's head over to Hachiko."

"Sure~" She agreed pretty quickly then ran off before I could say anything. What was up with her today? I followed, and glanced around the crowds of people we were passing before seeing a flash of white. My eyes widened and another voice crawled into my mind.

"_With that being said, I'd like to become a Reaper."_

I clutched my head and tried pushing back the pain but it hurt so much more this time that I felt to the ground and screamed. Why was the pain returning now? Was it because I wasn't wearing the scarf? What the hell is going on here?

My vision was getting blurry and I felt like weight was dropping down on me. Then the sound of a whip lashing onto the ground echoed and I turned my head to find a girl wearing all white with black wings. She had glaring red eyes and I felt intimidated by them as I took a step back, still holding at my head. What did she want? And why was she wearing all that white anyway? It was kind of blinding.

"…_lost her ability to see color."_

"…colorblind." I muttered and I saw her surprised as she landed on her feet on the ground and walked towards me. With that happening I began taking a step back and saw an annoyed look on her face. "Who are you?" I questioned, flinching a bit because of the pain that surged right in my head.

"She's the mission." I heard Ventus's voice appear and I looked at her to find her clutching at her fan and smirking at the Reaper.

"Humph," The little girl crossed her arms and clutched at her whip.

"But…" I began while looking at Ventus. "She's too young to be part of this." I informed and saw Ventus beginning to laugh making me confused. Was it something I said?

"I am NOT too young for anything!" The albino girl screamed while stomping her foot on the concrete. I turned and felt her anger already coming right at us. …okay more directed at me than Ventus, but still. "You can always die young! Sheesh, what's it with people thinking that age really matters, y'know Reapers don't have a specific age for anyone to join!" She kept yelling at me, pacing around and cracking her whip at the ground.

Anger issues?

Yeah I would say so.

"Enough playing around!" The Reaper yelled out as she brought up her whip and swung it at us. Both of us jumped out of the way and I looked at the crazy girl. Whip frenzy.

I took out my pins and hurled a large boomerang at her. She smirked and returned them by snapping the tip of her whip at the side. I tried running from it, only to be lifted up by a gust of wind. I turned to find Ventus holding up her fan and giving me a look of assurance.

"Looks like you've finally made your appearance." Ventus called out as she fanned herself without a care in the world and a smile on her face. Uh…did these two know each other?

The white clad girl growled. "This isn't a game between us!" She screamed out angrily with her black wings spreading out behind her.

"Wait for it~" My partner called out in amusement as she had a huge grin on her face now. She's way too happy for this situation.

"You just lost The Game!"

"And now you can attack." She chimed and then rushed at the Reaper's carbon copy while I blasted out beams of energy at the albino. Ventus closed her fan and began using it like a sword by thrusting it the carbon copy. I returned back to my own battle and flung more boomerangs at the whip girl.

She dodged them all with ease by flying around with those wings. I glared at her, annoyed at the fact that she was just flying around. So much for these pins. I moved my hand and willed a motorcycle to crash towards her. She did a double take on this and was hit towards the ground. The motorcycle fell right besides her, landing on its side and she looked up at me.

I released another boomerang, hitting her directly and making her shift to fighting against Ventus. Her carbon copy stared me down and launched another whip attack at me. The hyper girl was bounding all over the place, creating a gust of wind, one after another. She was a ticking time bomb of tornados; it was a good thing I haven't been on her bad side yet.

The replica lashed at me and I tripped back before hurling a set of energy blasts. It was hurled back and then disappeared, exchanging with the real Reaper.

She lashed on the street again and something flashed in my head.

A large Chain Chomp from one of those Mario games came into my head and I saw the same girl holding the whip, controlling the monster. A guy with blond hair and crimson eyes with a skull beanie was behind her with a claymore in his hand. Then the vision turned towards a girl with long blue hair holding a dagger yelling at me and I threw an apple in the air.

I shook my head and then rolled out of the way of a flame appearing on the ground. She was able to use Pins. "Dammit." I muttered and waved my hand, shocking her with lightning and linking it again to give her a double hit. She screamed out in pain while doubling over then stretched out her wings and pushing herself up from the ground.

"I'm not gonna lose." She told me angrily while gripping her whip.

"L…Lenali?" I whispered and she looked shocked.

There she was…Lenali Niveus. She was that girl who was clad with white and was colorblind because of her entry fee. …then it came back to me, she became a Reaper at the end.

"Dante, you remember!" Lenali cried out cheerfully then stopped. Ventus finished off her carbon copy and closed her fan without saying anything.

"Ventus!" I yelled out angrily. "Why'd you do that?" I exclaimed, frustrated at how my partner could do something like that to Lenali. Was she going to be erased?

"Her getting erased?" A new voice called out and I snapped out of my anger to find a guy with dreads and a white hoodie coming our way. Ventus landed right beside me with her hands on her hips, waiting for the new guy to speak up. Though my eyes were on Lenali while she was on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing here?" The white clad Reaper hissed with an annoyed look on her face. She got up on her knees and finally on her feet.

"You were getting carried away." For some reason this new guy didn't seem like he was directing that statement towards Lenali, but like it was at me or something. "Anyway, I guess since it's day five of my week as GM, I should introduce myself before day seven. I'm Marcus Harvey, and I'm here to end this Reaper attack."

"What the hell?" I whispered and felt another shock go into my head and an image of a guy with black hair covering his face appear calling him Aoan.

"So you're the proxy, hmm? Well I guess you completed the mission when you found our artist here." Marcus informed, directing his hand towards Lenali who now stood up with her irritated look diagonally at the street. "But this is where we'll take our leave, right Lenali?" The Game Master questioned then turned his back towards us and I could see a flash of his wings on his back.

The albino gave me a look then ran off with the two disappearing. I scowled at this, I finally found some answers, but now that I found Lenali, she could've helped me with these weird flashbacks. That and she probably knew something about Ventus because of how she reacted when the two saw each other. Finally, I was going to get more answers during this week of the Reaper's game.

I turned to find my partner fiddling with her fan, probably bored after what happened.

So many questions, but I'm sure that I should get some of the answers from you, Ventus.

* * *

The Composer had her arms crossed as she blew a strand of her long black hair from her face. "He's beginning to remember more and more of what happened in the first week."

"It is getting annoying."

"I thought you would try to stop those memories from coming up."

"I'm trying here, but now he remembers Lenali. Another day, he'll be remembering everyone else and that's when his little trust in me ends."

She then placed her hands on her hips.

"But don't worry, Composer," The tone of the other person's voice chirped up. "I'll be sure to get through the week and get through the plans. No more distractions for me~"

The black haired girl gave an amused look at this. "I'll see to it that you do, Conductor."

Week II, Day V

Questions and Answers


	14. Week II: Day VI

Week II, Day VI

I was standing in a fogged area, surrounded by Reapers with hood over their heads. Their wings were pitch-black, oddly they weren't gonna attack. The wind was ominous, as if I was waiting for something to happen. At the front of the army, there were two girls standing there. One appeared to be Ventus, except she looked tattered and beaten, on the brink of erasure. But she still stood. The other girl was shorter than her; she had long black hair with various gold chains hanging off of a long coat. She looks unfamiliar...who could she be? The chained girl mouthed something inaudible. And the Reapers charged at me.

"Dante!" A girl's voiced yelled, but before I could reach my hand out, my vision went black.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of water over my face and the sound of laughter.

"Huh!" I exclaimed, opening my eyes to Ventus holding a bucket of water.

...a dream. It seemed so real...

"You overslept~" Ventus said gleefully.

Why the hell is she so happy all the time? You're DEAD...woah...déjà vu...

"I did?" I asked obliviously, checking my phone to see the time.

"Yes, you did." Ventus replied.

Trail of the Sinner

The sound of a whip cracking alerted the Game Master that he's lost The Game.

"I'm about sick of this girl..." The dread-head muttered to himself.

"You're not the only one." A new Reaper chimed in.

"Damian, how far are you on your project?" The Game Master asked curiously.

"Ninety-five percent." He replied bluntly.

The albino got silent, as if she was in thought.

"Someone's quiet." Marcus said teasingly.

"Shut up..." The girl replied softly.

"I haven't the time for childish matters. If you need me, I'll be with dear Composer." The busy Reaper said, walking off deeper into the tunnel.

"Wait!" The child Reaper called out.

"What?" Damian replied, turning around.

"What's the name of this project?" She demanded.

"Void." Damian quickly replied and went on his way.

Scramble Crossing

"Mission in yet?" I asked impatiently.

"I think so~" Ventus replied.

_Vacation Day,_

_Do whatever you like._

_Fail,_

_and you lose The Game._

"I lost The Game...again."

"Well Dante, whaddya wanna do today~" Ventus asked cutely.

I shrugged.

I really have no idea what I wanna do...hm. Ah! I wanna investigate...that girl.

"I know! How about we look for that girl in white again~" Ventus suggested.

"Fine with me." I agreed.

"Well c'mon!" Ventus exclaimed, grabbing my hand and running towards the Center St. Entrance. I guess we're going to Udagawa?

After a few minutes of running, I found myself at the Tipsy Tose Hall.

"Shibu-Q Heads is right up ahead. Take me shopping~" Ventus said cutely.

For some reason, my wallet hurts. She really does love to shop...although, I do need some stuff for myself anyway.

"Let's go." I said, walking towards the department store.

"And just where are you two going?" A voice called from behind us.

Who could this possibly be?

I turned around to see that guy with the skull beanie. My eyes widened at the sight of him.

"What's wrong Dante? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said to me.

"W-who are you...?" I asked, fear in my voice.

"Phoenix. Phoenix Mortis." He said coolly.

"Gah!" I screamed and fell to my knees.

"Your partner killed me Dante. Don't trust her. Trust no one." Phoenix said and his body began to fade.

"_How'd you get a keypin!"_

_That sounds like Ventus...but angry._

"_That's none of your concern."_

_Ventus charged at Phoenix, readying her fan. She then slashed him, dead in the center on his chest and he fell to the ground..._what does this mean? When did this happen?

"Dante!" Ventus yelled out.

I opened my eyes to see her, carrying me.

"Put me down!" I yelled, jumping out of her arms.

"You murderer!" I exclaimed, taking my Pins out.

"W-what! You must be delusional...you turned around and then you passed out...I'm no murderer..." Ventus explained.

"No! Don't lie to me. You killed that guy...Phoenix. Phoenix Mortis." I retorted.

Ventus grinned.

"So your memories have returned?" She asked, taking out her fan. "If that's the case, then you should know...I'm a Reaper."

"Yes, I know. And I'll have to kill you."

The girl laughed. "The day you kill me will be when pigs fly out my ass."

I smirked. "Then get ready."

Ventus readied her fan in a sword position and charged at me. I countered when I tossed some boomerangs at her. She got on her feet and charged again.

"You're not so bad." Ventus said, avoiding a lightning bolt.

I stayed silent. I have to kill her. NOW. I attempted to shoot a fireball but she swung her fan, cutting my arm. I fell to ground, blood flowing from my arm.

"I'm not gonna kill you, you're my partner." She said, holding out her hand.

What...? She should finish me off...

The sound of clapping came from behind us.

"C-Composer!" Ventus exclaimed.

I looked up to see the girl in chains.

"Lang-Shi says: Those who study others become more like them."

"You!" I exclaimed.

"Dante Manga, you wanted to know my name, correct?" the girl asked me.

"Yes, yes I do." I said bluntly.

"Tsuki Katanami." She informed, "And as for you Ventus, you will NOT be Game Master next week."

Ventus stayed silent.

"Oh cheer up, Ventus." Damian's voice suddenly appeared.

Ventus growled. "Whatever," she uttered and walked off towards the Udagawa Back Streets.

"Dante Manga, I suggest you go after her. She can get crazy." Tsuki ordered.

"Hmph." I said, turning around and walking off.

Udagawa Back Streets

"Ventus...?" I said, walking towards her as she stared at the mural on the wall.

"Yes~" She turned around, smiling.

"So, you're a Reaper..." I said, backing away.

"Yes I am. But rest assured; I'll die before you will."

"Why's that?"

"I have to atone for the sins I've commited."

–

Day VI:

Recovered Memories

–

"Damian, progress." The chained girl demanded.

"I am proud to announce that Project Void is now one-hundred percent complete." Damian declared.

The duo turned around to see a figure inside a tank, greatly resembling Dante.

"Why does he look so much like Dante?" Lenali suddenly asked.

"He was made from Dante's DNA." Damian explained.


	15. Week II: Day VII

Week II, Day VII

Ventus didn't move at all when I woke up by Hachiko with my back against it and people crowding the area. I met up with Lenali doing her Reaper business and I see Phoenix almost like a ghost with him telling me the truth about Ventus. She admitted that she was a Reaper but told me that she couldn't kill me because I was her partner. All the Reaper was doing was opening and closing her cell phone, with a blank look in her eyes.

"I'm surprised that you didn't shout out her name yet." She stated with a tired tone and I lowered my head as I got up and stretched.

"Her name was Ariena. Ariena Caelum, right?" I asked while adjusting my hoodie. Ventus nodded and adjusted her glasses while holding her cell phone. It was open and showed the time and date. Today was the last day of this week, and it seems that I have another week to go. Then it hit me, this Tsuki person told Ventus that she wasn't going to be Week III's Game Master, so I'm wondering who will be. "If you're a Reaper, than why are you playing this game?" I questioned, waiting for her answer as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, I don't really know." Then she shut her cell phone closed and removed her glasses showing me a clear view of her eyes. "I guess I was curious on who you were and wanted to investigate on what would happen." The fan user told me as she folded her glasses and crossed her arms.

What'd she mean by what would happen? I gave her a look and she just shook her head slowly. "What were you really investigating? I'm not very into stalkers, y'know." I informed bluntly, wondering if that's what her real intention was.

She laughed freely. "I'm not a stalker nor would I be interested in someone like you."

Well that was a cheap shot at my pride.

"And I guess I should just tell you the truth anyway." The indigo haired girl placed her glasses back on and shot me a defeated look. I never really pictured her as someone who would give up so easily since she was so happy all the time. "I guess it began around the time when Damian came into the picture, he wouldn't talk but when he did it would be about this Dante kid." Her gaze then landed on me with a stern look.

I jerked my shoulders a bit; uncomfortable with what this was going.

"So with that thought in mind, we found out that this Dante was his brother and I didn't like the thought about a brother killing his own flesh and blood. It's a horrible day when a sibling wants to kill their own, right?" She tilted her head giving me a meaningless smile and it made me feel kind of guilty. "So I was thinking I could probably delay this so you could get your act together."

Get my act together? Was that all she wanted out of this week? "What was in it for you?" I questioned, kicking my foot at the ground.

"Nothing." Then she paused and chuckled a bit. "Well for selfish intentions, I guess it was so I could atone for my sins."

Again with this, was she trying to stall for time about actually giving me a straight answer? She was going to give me a damn straight answer today, I promise that!

"Ventus, it's about time you actually tell me what's going on. I hate these mind games." I told her through gritting my teeth.

All she did in response was stretch her arms and fold her hands behind her head. This was getting annoying. "If I did that, how much more would you hate me?"

I paused, what was she trying to do nowadays? First, she kills Phoenix. Second, she plays…Player. Third, she's telling me that she is a Reaper, but doesn't kill me. She has a very serious complex on what her real intentions are. Now she's asking me if I would hate her as much as I already do.

"I…I don't know, it depends on what you're going to be telling me."

"I'll go back to the time when I was still in the RG then. I had family issues, and those issues went to me hating everyone in my family, so one day we were went on the train. There was a robber there, threatening for people to give them money and then…" She held up her hand and posed it as a gun. "Bang~" Ventus breathed out as she raised her hand in the air and had a smirk on her lips. "There goes RG Ventus."

I didn't know what to say to this actually. She was taking her death so easily, and it scared me in a sense on how she seemed pleased. "So…why are you a Reaper instead of going to the RG?"

"What's the point?" Ventus questioned innocently. "No family to greet me, friends moved on and that future career I wanted was just a fleeting dream." Her words were hollow and she didn't seem very pleased with what was said. I think…we were the same. I couldn't stomach down the thought of being similar to someone like Ventus, but I was. "But hey, I'm happy here, I was able to work with a great partner in my first Reaper game, and now I'm Conductor."

Even if we were similar, the huge difference between us is that she learned how to move on while I keep having these nightmares about what happened in the RG. "I don't hate you, if that's what you were going to ask."

The indigo haired girl gave me a surprised look then slowly smiled at me before opening up her cell phone. "I don't know if I should let you complete this mission."

"What's the mission?" I didn't even hear the noise or anything. I began reaching for my cell phone in my pocket.

"Before I answer any more of your questions," She paused before bringing up her other hand with my cell phone tightly gripped in it. When did she…? She's more of a pickpocket than a thief. "Mind answering mine?"

For some reason…I didn't like where this was going.

A-East

"She's becoming attached."

"Does it matter?"

"No need to sound harsh, it's not like her to talk about her past and stuff."

"I, honestly, think it doesn't matter."

"Well I think that you all lost The Game!"

"Could you tell this new Reaper to shut her mouth!"

"Nothing would make me happier, Composer."

"If you touch me Damian, I will make sure you eat this whip and make you fly down the building of Pork City!"

Marcus laughed. "That would be a sight to see."

Damian growled, annoyed with the Game Master and new Reaper. He thought that only the Conductor could give him a headache. What he wouldn't do to get some quiet to ease his increasing irritation. Then he turned to the ever amused Composer. "Well Ventus sure has a mouth." He commented.

Composer Tsuki growled a bit, annoyed at how her Conductor had easily told Dante about Ventus's past life. To her, it was useless to explain anything to a kid that already has problems of his own. "Yeah," Then she leaned her back against the wall. "But that doesn't change the fact that she's still my Conductor."

"How did someone like her become Conductor anyway?"

"Hard work and dedication."

"That can't be it."

"Yeah I know; I lied."

He paused, trying to calm his frustration.

"She had the highest points."

Lenali lashed her whip against the ground, not interested in the current conversation. "Dante remembers everything and knows about you guys now, so what's the point of doing all this Void stuff anyway?" Then she brought back her whip before raising it in the air again.

"It'll be explained when you get some patience." Composer Tsuki informed while crossing her arms. It was hard enough to be Composer of Shibuya, but now she had to deal with a new Reaper who wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

Lenali growled at this before turning around and walking off.

Scene (Place) break

I was feeling kinda nervous on what she was going to ask me. If it was about something back in the RG then I don't think I could handle her reaction. She might as well hate me instead of trying to defend me before I tell her anything about my past.

"I told you how I died, so how about you tell me how you did? Was it by a car crash, illness, what?" I cringed at what she said and turned my head, pulling at my hood.

"Same as you," I told her and she began opening her mouth. "Death by gun." I held up my hand in a mocking way and then jerked it up. "Bang."

She seemed at a loss for words then shook her head. She probably thought against of whatever she was gonna say to me and then redirected my attention to her tossing back my cell phone. I shakily caught it and read the mission mail of the day.

_Meet me at Miyashita Park_

_Take all the time you want_

_Yours truly, the Game Master: Marcus Harvey_

This guy sure knows how to lighten up the mood. Okay so we beat the Game Master just like how I beat Aoan, right, no strings attached. At least this guy didn't have an 8-bit fetish thing going on so no surprises in our big boss battle. …oh great video game talk.

"Any information on this guy?" I questioned bluntly, uninterested in her reaction.

She shrugged her shoulders making my confidence waver at that. "All I know is that he's the Game Master of the week and that he likes music."

That didn't help us out that much. Okay so I figured out that Aoan last week was such a video game freak that the fight was going to be video game related, but Marcus, I have no idea about him. His missions didn't have a sense of pattern or anything and all we know about him is that he's the Game Master of Week II and that he likes music. Maybe he was going to play the radio really loud and send out Noise, I'm just making guesses.

"So you want to go to Miyashita Park and end this wretched week full of lies?"

I didn't know how to respond to something like that. Her tone was all upbeat and like how she started talking before I remembered everything, but it seemed really defeated too.

"Before we go and battle Marcus, do you mind if we get a bowl of ramen? I'll pay."

That was a first; my wallet didn't hurt so much when she said that. So with a nod, she dragged me over to Dogenzaka and towards Ramen Don only to stop before the entrance.

"What's wrong?" I called out, wondering why she suddenly stopped since she was so excited about eating another…hundred bowls. Then music began playing from inside and she quickly pulled my away from the entrance to find the Game Master walking out carrying a cello in his hands. "Marcus?"

"I was just getting some lunch," He told us with a casual look on his face, not minding that he bumped into a pair of Players. Wasn't he going to attack us? "I told you that you Players can take all the time that you want, or do I have to repeat myself and send another memo?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I was getting some lunch, and even us Reapers wanna eat." Then he jerked his head to the left, motioning for us to see another ramen place next door. "That place is too expensive, and the Composer recommended this place." Marcus grinned as I kept glaring at him. "That reminds me, Ven, after you stop playing Player; you'll probably be lectured by Damian and Composer sometime after. So enjoy your day as much as you can." With that he walked off with that cello in his hands. What a weird guy.

"He won't do anything serious until we meet him by Miyashita," Her voice rang out and I gave her a look. I was thinking that she was a little too easy going about what was happening, but maybe that's what her real nature was. "So c'mon, the ramen's waiting for us."

When we sat down, Ventus and the owner here had the usual conversation about different ramen while I just ate slowly, not feeling very hungry. She seemed in a better mood than earlier, though it could be because she's eating or something. Then she motioned for me to keep on eating while she reached for her wallet to pay for the meal…well meals in her case. I guess Ventus was okay for a Reaper…even if she killed off Phoenix.

"Hey Ventus." I called out and found that she was nodding her head while counting her money to pay for this. "Can we talk about Phoenix and Lenali?"

"We can talk when we leave, just enjoy your meal."

I inwardly groaned at how she kept on doing this and resumed eating until I was done and she paid for everything. Now that I think about it, maybe I should've paid for my meal. So we walked out of the ramen place and I repeated my question, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore. She was full of answers, I know it.

"Lenali became a Reaper, why she did, I have no idea. All I know is that she hates me too much to be near me and whatever." Ventus informed as we walked along the streets passing by the people that were still in the RG. "Phoenix, on the other hand, was struck down because he got in the way of my fight with Lenali. All I wanted to do was have some fun and it got out of line because this Phoenix kid got in the way, I didn't mind though."

"Didn't…mind? You didn't mind that you just killed off somebody!" I snapped at her, angry at how easy going her tone was. My opinion of her was changing every minute she opened her mouth. I should've just stick to her being a murderer, she probably doesn't care if I die this week or not, just as long as she had her fun. Then she shot me a look, silencing my thoughts.

"How about you start acting the way you were in Week I? You didn't care about anyone but yourself, so you shouldn't give me some damn lecture about minding somebody else."

"I…" I felt like throwing a punch at her instead of Phoenix this time around. "I don't care about Week I, just what gives you the right to kill someone?"

"What gives you the right to say that? You practically killed off Aoan, and guess what we're—well mainly you—will be doing? You're going to kill of Marcus just to get through Week II, so don't get on my case about murder."

"I…I…" At that time I didn't know what to say or what to do, Ventus was right about it. I couldn't very well tell her what she was right about, so I kept my mouth shut and she seemed pleased. "Let's go to Miyatashi Park." I ordered and started off. Why does it seem like I have nothing to say after hearing everything that Ventus told me?

I shook my head and clutched at my Player Pin.

I saw something move from the corner of my eye and swiftly turned around to find a bunch of White Noise coming after me. Ventus didn't seem much laid back by now and took out her fans while motioning for me to take out my pins. I hesitantly did so and the White Noise charged straight at us.

A black wolf bared its grueling fangs at me and I swung my hand out to blast some boomerangs its way. It got hit directly but then bounded from its spot and pounced right at me. I tried to move away but it clawed at me more viciously than those white wolves.

"Shit, we're screwed." Ventus muttered while using her fan against the wolves at her side.

I thought over those words and when she says them, it pretty much ruined my chances of thinking we could escape. Man was I screwed when I took a step in a different direction to escape these demonic looking beasts. One of the wolves growled again and attacked me from behind, pushing me forward and falling to the ground.

"I think we're beyond screwed." I yelled at Ventus who got clawed by a wolf and tripped back. Looks like the Reaper Ventus didn't even know how to take care of this black Noise.

"And I thought I was acting like a spoiled brat." Ventus muttered and I was confused at why she suddenly said that.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked while quickly jumping on my feet and blasting more boomerangs at the wild beasts.

"In short, I freaking hate your brother." She informed seriously while jumping up and unleashing a huge gust of wind with her fan.

"Good, we agree on something!" I replied back while rolling underneath a wolf that was about to pounce at me.

These damn things were getting on my nerves! I observed the area to find that there were a few signs lying around and I concentrated on them to fling them at the wolves. Freaking lift from the ground already! I mentally shouted while moving my hand and soon I snapped my wrist and found that the sign smacked the wolf. For some reason, that didn't give me any relief at all. The wolf was more than pissed at me now while the others scurried in my direction.

Damn. Damn. DAMN!

It bite at my shoulder and pinned me to the ground. I cried out in pain after trying so hard not to scream while moving my hand and lifting a sign into the air. Damn gravity! I snapped my wrist again and the sign lunged itself at the wolf while I breathed heavily and reached for my shoulder. These animals were blood thirsty! Blood began spilling out and, of course, I began to freak out while trying to get up. We weren't even against the Game Master yet and we were being beat down by this Noise.

"I don't…think that these wolves will die as easily like the other ones." I huffed out, while being surrounded by the pack of beasts. Oh c'mon! I had to at least defeat one by now. "Hey! Can't you just order them to go away or something?" I yelled at Ventus; extremely annoyed.

"If I could, don't you think I would've done that by now?" She screamed back before being hit by a slash from a wolf. "Piece of—" She was cut off when she sent another whirlwind at them and successfully got rid of two of the wolves, leaving only one left.

I juggled around a bolt of lightning in my hand, ready to take this one out while having my other hand apply pressure on my shoulder. "Die bastard." I growled and threw the jumping lightning bolt at the beast that howled in pain and fell the ground with electricity clothing it. It then disappeared before baring its fangs at me with killer intent and pins dropped to the ground. Ventus dropped down in front of me while putting away her fan and collected the pins. She soon threw one at me and I clumsily caught it.

I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"…what?"

"It's a pin that can heal you, dumbass." She informed and crossed her arms. "You're really confused about how pins work, aren't you?"

"You're acting like a—" She cut me off.

"Sorry, I was just reminded of Damian when I look at you."

"No need to go to insults." Then I held the pin and felt my shoulder and others wounds feeling better. "Anyway, what were those things?"

"So you noticed the difference, huh?"

Well it was hard not to.

"Those are what we call Taboo Noise. We're actually not allowed to use them as freely, but there was an emergency."

Emergency? I was about to ask more of whatever emergency there was and saw that she was beginning to walk towards our destination. "H-Hey!" I yelled while getting up and running after her. "Wait up!" Quickly she spun around when we were finally close to Miyatashi Park and had a more than cheerful look on her face.

"We're finally done with this week Dante~" She mewed out and I practically fell back in surprise when she began talking like that. "Aren't you excited?"

…talk about mood change.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Good." She patted me on the shoulder and then took out her cell phone. "Well looks like we'll be the last of the Players since Marcus is really good at crunching down the population."

"…Wait! You said you didn't know anything about him!" I exclaimed, frustrated, as usual, at her.

"I don't, it's obvious since we haven't bumped into any other pair of players."

I thought about it and it was true. Then she just adjusted her almost shattered glasses. It must've been because of that Taboo Noise or whatever.

"Anyway, let's go on off and defeat Marcus!" She didn't even bother drag me while she spun around and walked off into the battle zone. I sighed in exasperation at how she was practically leading us to our immediate death, but I don't think I could really give up as easily. This was the end, I could finally return to the RG and leave all this crap behind me.

…or at least I thought.

"Good, good. The Players have returned!" Marcus cheered as he clapped his hand while getting up from his spot. Then I looked at his hands to found a cello there, the same one he was carrying from the ramen place. Cello freak, I guess each Game Master had to have a fetish for something.

"We can make things easier," Ventus chirped up in a cheery tone. I don't know who the happiest one in the UG area Marcus was or Ventus. "You could just take one for the team and let Dante pass."

"Where's the fun in that?" Then he jumped down in front of us and straightened out his posture as he began playing his cello with Noise appearing. "Now if you try anything like escaping, I'll be sure to make these guys erase you."

I watched that casual look turn into a deadly one. This guy was serious and it seemed that Ventus wasn't affected by this. Well lucky her, because I think I was ready to drop to the floor and just let the atmosphere kill me or something. While they were busy chatting up a storm or something, I took a good look around the area to find that the Noise symbols were already hovering the exits. Well that was great, no point in going back now.

"Well seeing that the proxy is on the floor, already asking for defeat, I think the Noise can erase him while I play some unfitting music."

My partner took a step back and took out her fans. "Dante probably got bored." She told him, as if trying to weakly defend me. "So ready to get past week two?"

I got back up on my feet and dusted off some of my pins in my collection to use. "I guess?"

"The proxy isn't as cocky as I remember." Marcus noted as he stopped playing the cello. I growled at this statement.

"Just get ready to get your ass kicked!" I yelled in response and heard Ventus laugh at this. I grumbled, annoyed with her childish personality. So we were sent to our respective places and I was faced with a Marcus with his wings spread right behind his back in all its colorful glory. …is it me or do these Game Masters like colors a lot?

He then pulled up his cello; right up to his body then pressed at the strings and held up the bow. Then he began playing several notes, sounding something like Beethoven's songs. I don't know really, I heard one of his songs during school and that's probably the only place where I heard classical music. Then what surprised me was that flames suddenly came at my feet and I jumped away. A trail of flames began following me and I ran like crazy.

W-Where were these coming from!

"Keep on running while I play unfitting music!"

"I'd rather you play fitting music!"

He laughed and kept on playing while the flames circled around me. And no water related pins in my arsenal.

His wings shifted and I shot him a glare while putting up my hand and shooting large boomerangs at him. They hit him directly and gave him a double hit from behind, throwing his cello on the floor and him out of the way. The flames died down and I jumped back while seeing him get up and switch with his carbon copy. Without hesitating I shot lightning at the copy while it was gathering the cello and began playing it again.

The copy was being hit with lightning bouncing around it while I shot energy blasts at it to create even more damage. It kept getting hit but slowly grasped the neck of the cello and the bow then began playing another piece of Beethoven's songs. I growled in annoyance.

"Die already!" I screamed and shot more lightning at the copy. I don't think that worked because when I did, an orb of electricity rushed at me and when I tried running from it, another came and shocked me. I think my voice burned out because there was so much pain in that attack I almost fainted. Then when the shock finally stopped I felt to the ground almost breathless, finding the carbon copy mocking me.

Oh hell no, I'm not gonna be taunted by this bastard.

I got up to my feet and tossed up the healing pin that Ventus gave me and instantly felt better. What a weird pin, but as long as it helped me, I'll let the questions slide. Alright so when he played it all over again, I immediately ran in front of it to find the switch again. Crap. He gave me a creep y grin and then slid the bow against the strings creating a very piercing sound.

I winced and then found the bow meeting my stomach while flinging me back then soon crashing to the ground. I coughed a bit before getting up from my current position and then shot a blast of energy at him. He blocked it with his cello and resumed playing again. This unfitting music is getting on my nerves! I swung my arm and shot out more lightning. I think I needed new pins.

"Hang in there!" I heard Ventus shout at me. She was probably doing better than I was cause I saw how exhausted Marcus was while I tried keeping a strong look. I was probably failing though.

"Getting tired there, proxy?" Marcus taunted then I charged at him with pins ready in my arsenal.

"It's Dante!" I screamed and flung large flames at him. He swung around the bow and resumed playing music almost too quickly. I could hear the non-fluent notes becoming obvious as he kept on playing and I barraged with boomerangs and energy blasts. Marcus's wings then began curling in and when I got close enough to deliver a punch for some revenge, a blast of sound hit me and I flew back. Okay enough with flying back already!

Before I did though I sent a jolt of electricity and some flames his way. He was probably in a raging conflict of fire and lightning.

"Well Dante, I do hope you can give me a better show than that." The Game Master said in an amused voice that when I was about to hit the ground, another sound wave hit me and I flipped over on my feet shakily. "Beethoven is a really good artist, isn't he?"

"His music sucks." I replied while spitting out some blood and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my hoodie. Yeah real badass scene here, or an attempt of it at least.

He scowled and I think I hit a weak spot. "Whatever you say, though, be ready to get your ass kicked." I scowled at that remark. He just ripped off one of my lines!

"Don't let him get to you Dante!" Ventus cried out and then the switch came and I was left fighting the copy.

I didn't think I could keep going with this while I used the healing pin for the third time and saw that it was completely useless now. She should've told me there was a limit! I sighed in annoyance and found flames revolving around me as well as those electrical orbs. Crap I'm so freaking screwed.

I just sucked in a breath, charged at the flames and jumped over it. I looked down to see that I was completely fine and then swung some boomerangs at the cellist who seemed too surprised to block. The copy then released his cello and flew at me with the dark wings spread out and swung the bow. I evaded with ease then slide underneath the flying Game Master and released a blast of energy from my palm. It was about to fall forward until the switch happened.

Without any hesitation when Marcus turned with a tired look and ready to lunge with the bow, I jumped and delivered a punch to his face. In that instant, I think I remembered that time when Phoenix did that to me and there was that heavy pain I felt until the next day. Both of us fell to the ground, but I was on my feet while he was on his back and his wings were disappearing.

"Good fight…" He murmured then fell silent and soon disappeared. I stared at where he used to be then heard sounds of clapping coming from behind me.

It was Ventus of course with her glasses off and she looked like a complete disaster. "Looks like you fended him off well."

I shrugged my shoulders. "He was annoying."

She laughed at this then combed her fingers through her indigo hair trying to tame it. "Well anyway, it seems that it's the end of the day now since the mission's complete." Then she paused and beamed a smile at me, as if it was the last time I'd see her. "Anyway, after this, I just wanna say good luck with your life." She informed and flipped over some of the strands of hair that covered one of her eyes.

My stomach dropped at the sight of it and soon knew where she was shot during that day of her death. Damn… I feel like a bastard now. …oh crap I'm having guilt. "What's gonna happen to you?"

"I'll be punished; you probably won't see me for a while." Her tone was light and airy. I scowled at this, be sad for once dammit! Then she looked around and sighed with relief. "They're here."

Bright light flashed before my eyes and I looked around to find that I was all alone. Then another memory flashed in my head. When it occurred to me, I dropped down to my knees and punched the ground. Life hates me, it freaking hates me.

"You're right on so many levels." My eyes shot wide open when I heard that voice and I looked up with my throat clenching. Damian stood before me with that annoying look on his face and I couldn't help but feel anger rising inside of me.

"How dare you show your face to me!" I exclaimed while jumping to my feet and grabbing the front of his shirt. The rage just sprung out and I was ready to punch him to death.

He chuckled and shook his head while he grabbed my wrist and successfully released himself from my grasp. "I'm sure brothers don't greet each other like this."

"We aren't anything remotely close to brothers." I growled and took back my hand as he just shook his head and took a step back.

The Composer person then appeared and her arms were crossed. "Good, you survived another week."

"Damn right I did! And I am NOT gonna go through another!"

She smirked at this as if it was amusing. These people were such sadists! I wanted throw a punch at this lady too, but I felt too weak to do anything. The anger was also subsiding for some reason and I felt like just falling asleep. I could see her glance at the direction where Damian stood before she arrived and she grinned in the most annoying way possible to piss me off.

"When anger rises, think of the consequences." She must've quoted and I scowled at the line; as if she has a right to tell me about my anger issues.

"Just let me return to the RG!" I protested and she shook her head.

"If a man takes no thought about what is distant, he will find sorrow near at hand." Again with the annoying quotes! This lady needs to stop talking in riddles and be direct! Maybe she's the reason why Ventus doesn't give straightforward responses?

"Ugh just shut up!"

"I don't feel like it." The Composer told me with a childish look on her face. I growled in annoyance and seem to be doing that a lot today. "Besides, we're still not done with you yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

With an amused look, she just laughed off my question and turned her back while I could see Damian smirking at me. I clenched my fists and began charging towards him only to black out and find the Composer's fleeting being and Damian's own presence disappearing.

As I blacked out, I swear I could hear the sounds of a gun echoing everywhere.

Week II, Day VII:

Pulling the Trigger

Week II: Close.


	16. Week III: Day I

Week III, Day I

Screw my life. Seriously. I opened my eyes to be in A-East, in front the stage where the bands performed. Why would I wake up here? Gah. I stood on my feet and looked around. I must be the only player...

"Hey, you!" a female voice yelled behind me. Who could this be?

I turned to see a girl with short, red hair. She wore grey skinny jeans along with Converses of the same color to go with her plain black shirt. Her eyes were a light brown color, almost like mine. ...I feel like I know this girl...

"And you are...?" I asked quietly, hoping I wouldn't have to introduce myself.

"Me? My name's Tori, Tori Ouranios," the girl replied. Hm...who could she be? A Player?

"What's your name?" Tori asked.

"...Dante Manga," I said, hesitating to tell her.

"Are you a Player?" she asked. Wow, she's really direct with her questions.

"Yep, for the past two weeks...are you one as well?"

"Actually, no," Tori clarified.

"A Reaper then?" I asked, readying my pins.

"You can put those silly toys away. I'm no Reaper either," she said, her tone changing. Just what is she? "I'm human. Alive and well."

"Then how are you in the UG?" I demanded.

"Trapped by a void...consumed by the darkness, I was brought here," she mumbled. All I could make out was the word 'void'...

"Um...okay then..." I said, pretending as if I heard everything she said.

The girl reached into the bag on her back, taking out a piece of paper. "Here," Tori said, giving me the paper.  
_"If you're reading this,_

_You've met the girl._

_You have seven days to erase her._

_Fail, and seek erasure._

_Thank you."_

After reading it, I looked up, and she was gone. How the hell am I gonna kill someone I don't even know? And I don't even have a partner...

"You're in a bit of a predicament I'd say, little brother," a voice called behind me. Damian...

I turned to see him. "Again, you show your worthless face to me," I said coldly.

He scoffed. "If anyone's worthless, it's you. Just look at what you did," he said calmly.

"I know what I did. And yeah, it was for my own selfish motives," I said, clenching my fist.

He shook his head. "As for your friend Ventus..." Damian said, taking a scarf out of his pocket. "She's...away for a bit," he added, tossing it on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to Ventus!" I demanded, clenching my fists so tightly that they began to bleed.

"You'll see in due time. But you should be worrying about killing that girl," Damian said, avoiding the topic.

I growled.

He flinched mockingly. "So the wolf is angry?" he mocked, laughing. One thing about Damian...he's cocky.

"Shut up!" I yelled, charging at him, pins in hand. He grinned, and in a flash, he appeared behind me. I felt a jolt of pain in my back and I fell to the ground, holding in a scream of pain. I looked to try and use my Pins but they wouldn't work.

"Those toys of yours are obsolete," Damian informed me. So...pins don't work? "You should've spared Marcus."

"What...why?" I asked, lying on the ground.

"He attacked with pins. Think about it. You killed off someone who developed pins. And when he died, the pins stopped working. Looks like you need a new weapon, little brother," he explained. Killing him was to MY disadvantage! Life, I hate you too.

Damian then began to walk off. "Word of advice, your biggest mistake will be your greatest assist." I stood and turned around to look at him, he was gone.

Udagawa Back Streets

"Game Master Void," Composer Tsuki called out.

"Yes?" he replied, fixing the mask on his face.

"How does it feel to be...alive?" the Composer asked, adjusting the chains hanging from her neck.

"It feels...good."

"And what do you plan to do about that other half of yours?" she asked curiously.

"Him? He is the reason of my entire being."

"Exactly. But now we have no use for him. I order you to erase him."

The masked Reaper stayed silent.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked teasingly.

"I will wipe him off the face of existence."

"That's what I like to hear."

A-East

I wandered around the alleyways, thinking. I need a new weapon...

And that's when it hit me. I tripped over a box in the middle of the alley, placing my hand on the wall to catch myself. Now what could this be...?

I bent down to look inside the box, and there was an assortment of different metal parts...resembling...armor? You've gotta be kidding. Looking through some more, I saw the hilt of a sword.

Score! I picked up the sword and swung it. A swoosh sound was made.

"Dante! That's dangerous!" a voice echoed. I turned, and no one was there. It sounded like...no...where is this coming from? I shrugged and picked up the strap beside the sword and put it on my back.

I walked towards the stage again, and suddenly I heard a growl. Noise. The same rabid wolf...huh. I raised my sword.

"Come at me!" I yelled, ready to fight. The wolf pounced, attempting to jump on me. I swung the sword, slashing the wolf, it had no effect. What!

"Idiot...use your pins!" a voice said. It sounded like Phoenix...hm...

I dropped the sword and took out my pins, hitting the wolf with a barrage of lightning bolts and fireballs. Take that! The wolf fell to the ground, disappearing.

Damian lied to me...the bastard.

"Dante Manga," a voice called. This voice was like no other. It was distorted...as if multiple were speaking. Resembling a harmony that was out of tune. In front of me now stood a figure. My height exactly. He wore a mask with a skull pattern on it, concealing his face. He wore a black leather jacket with an assortment of straps and zippers on it over a red t-shirt with the words "Fear the Reaper" written on it in white.

Great, ANOTHER Reaper.

"That's me. What do you want?" I demanded. Suddenly, my ears started ringing.

"You don't speak to me in that tone," the Reaper said. The sound of his words pierced my eardrums. I winced in pain and saw blood fall from the ground.

Dammit...my ears...are bleeding...

I closed my eyes, the sound slowly faded away as the darkness consumed me.

Day I:  
Lost in the Sound of Separation


	17. Week III: Day II

_Week III, Day II_

Scramble Crossing

I didn't know what to think when I felt the rough texture of the black concrete. No pool of blood beneath me. The sound of a thousand voices clashing together. All of this made me realize that my ears were still functioning properly. Maybe I should lie here and wait until a Noise attack me and deliver the final blow to my poor, miserable existence. Depressing thought, I know, but I don't care, not after the crap I've been going through for the past two weeks of my life.

The two WORST weeks of my life.

If only one of these stupid pins had the ability to turn back time and I didn't bump into Ariena. If I didn't then I wouldn't in this mess.

"Life sucks!" I breathed and then turned on my back while looking up at the sky. "I can't even die by myself either." I muttered miserably; yes folks, I AM very depressed! I don't care anymore, Damien can go on and kill me for real, I'm barely even real anyways!

Everyone's voices in the RG just seem to erupt out of proportion and my head starts to hurt. I try to restrain the pain. I try to ignore the sounds. I try to just keep my mouth shut. And yet...all of this fails and it just fails to give me understanding.

"Just SHUT UP!" I cried out to the world, and yet everyone passed by me. No it's worst, everyone just ignores me. There's no one here to tell me that everything will be fine, no one here to slap me out of my angsty mood and definitely no one here to kill me off to get RID of my angsty mood. There was always no one at my side before I came down to play this "Reaper's Game" and now I'm stuck in this hellish nightmare.

Dammit... I really screwed myself when I thought I could go on out without having a partner.

Apparently the Noise don't attack single players in these games. I shut my eyes and turned to my side, wanting to believe that everything was a total nightmare. Hell, I even wished I would wake up to an irritatingly high pitched alarm and be forced to go to school after opening my eyes.

What sucks is...my luck is way below zero.

"Depressed that you lost the Game or are you just naturally like that?"

Wait. Hold up. That voice...

I was about to open my eyes and get back up into a sitting position before I was whipped sharply against my back. Seeing as it was searing with immense pain, I jumped into the air and released a painful cry before rubbing my back trying to soothe the slash. It felt like my back was close to bleeding by now.

"L-Lenali!" I stammered in complete surprise and found her giving me the strangest of looks. It was as though she thought I should've expected to see her. Weird twelve year old with a big mouth!

"Oh good you can respond to human contact!" She said mockingly and I scowled. Oh good your harsh remarks have not wavered in the past week of you becoming a Reaper! Cheers for freaking all! Pffft. "So are you just gonna keep sitting there until the day is up?" She muttered in a questioning tone; it was lighter than her usual one anyway.

I yawned, rolling my shoulders and stretched my arms in the air to get the feeling back in my muscles. "My life isn't going anywhere." I insisted with a dull tone; it really WASN'T going anywhere.

"What a sob story!" Lenali was getting really irritating now. Then she whipped the ground in front of her feet which made me jump a bit. "Now we'll start this over again, get up from your sorry butt, start walking and find yourself a partner!" Lenali screamed making me scramble on my feet and dodge her constant lashings at my being.

SADISTIC TWELVE YEAR OLD!

"Why are you even here in the first place?" I snapped at her while she gave me a look. "Are you going Player killing?" She glared at me and scoffed at my trail of questions.

"Is another whipping needed for you to get moving along?" She questioned with exasperation and readied her whip by stretching it in her hands in the most threatening way possible.

"There's nothing worth moving for," I shoved my hands in my pockets and jerked my shoulder towards her. I bet that this kind of thing irritated her, but I don't care, it's not my business to please a twelve year older anyway. She flipped her long silvery hair and puffed up her cheeks with her red eyes shooting at me from a strange angle.

"Oh so for the last two weeks of hell you went through, you're just going to sit around to be erased by a power hungry Reaper?"

"...well not in those specific wor-" She sent a crackling sound to the concrete street and I nearly jumped out of my hoodie when it erupted.

"Will you stop thinking of yourself for once?"

She kept glaring at me with deadly eyes, as if it was dissecting my very essence.

"You always think everything in this freaking world is about you! Y'know that? It's like every time someone's trying to help you and be nice to you, you think they'll stab you in the back later! And because of that rotten attitude do you know how many people are gone?" Lenali screamed at me, threw down her whip and grabbed the hem of her shirt while biting on her bottom lip.

I never knew she could be so emotional... But... I didn't really think about it as much. Was I really being selfish? I mean... I never wanted to be alive in the first place and even though I did, I still tried my best to survive these past two weeks. I didn't know why I wanted to survive so much, it's not like there's anything waiting for me back home.

Home.

I had to scoff at the word. Home meant that there were people waiting for you. People who you could call family without any awkwardness behind the name or any secrets that could ruin your life. Too bad there's a terrible secret behind my family and I bit the inside of my cheek, tasting the flavor of blood coming from my chewing.

Blood.

I stopped the chewing and found that the little Reaper was kneeling down and picking up her whip. Her eyes were shadowed by her eyes so I wasn't really able to get a good look at her expression. Even with the RG people talking with lightning fast tones, everything seemed to have slowed down and silenced itself. The air felt heavy around us and I felt myself unable to really talk to her with my throat clenching itself into a double knot.

However...

"Why did you become a Reaper?"

That's when she looked up at me and the grip around the hilt of her whip tightened with sheer determination. Her eyes shot at me with their scarlet glare and I felt myself taking a step back from what felt like a powerful gaze.

"Because I'm not selfish."

Again with the selfish talk!

"I'm doing this because I care about my partner and I care about what I lost," Lenali started with her voice starting to crack. "I was a lonely child, a different one from everyone else because of my eyes and hobbies." She explained with her gaze never wavering, not even for a second as I tried to silence my breathing.

Then she continued, obviously not pleased with my currently interested expression. I figured that she wouldn't be the most popular girl in school, but I didn't think she'd take it very hard with her attitude.

"I didn't care, but it felt nice to be wanted when I came to the UG and became partnered up with Nix," The albino girl informed with her tone wavering just a degree and I felt guilty now. Even though she had a brat like mouth, she was still a kid. Though it was hard to forget that she was since she did have good control with pins and that crazy whip of hers. "But now that's taken away because of that Reaper Ventus! And I'm going to take it back!" She screamed with strength portraying itself in her tone then stomped her foot, spreading her black wings.

What was she doing?

"What are you going to do if it means taking away everyone else's chance?" I questioned, taking a step towards her with my hands still in my pockets. "Aren't you being selfish as well?"

I didn't know what came over me, but I felt like it was time to gather some answers from different people. Especially someone who did save me a couple of times.

She was silent. Probably because she was contemplating about what I said then turned her back towards me. "If trying to save something that gives you the privilege of actual happiness in life is selfish..."

Then she took another step forward, and another.

"Then I hope that I die trying."

Then she ran off without looking back.

I watched as she disappeared through the crowds of people who were minding their own business. Them, the RG people, having the ability to enjoy the life of the living, being able to walk around without being worried about life or death missions. I felt myself becoming drawn to the thought about being able to mix into those crowds then the image of my mom came into sight and my eyes burst wide open.

She looked lost. It was that same look she had when Damian dragged me off to buy stuff without telling mom where we were going. I shook my head, trying to forget about that and I sat back down on the street. Who would've thought that I'd think about her out of all the days during the three weeks of living the UG?

Maybe Lenali triggered some sort of memory? I dunno...

When I closed my eyes, due to having a headache about the memory of seeing my mom walking along the bustling bundles of people, something screeched. Eh?

I twisted my body a bit and craned my head to find that a huge shark was coming down at me with sharp teeth ready to eat me whole. My eyes widened and I scrambled on my hands and feet to get away. Trying to calm my heart and also to NOT be shark food, I rolled out of the way and tried to back up. I thought Noise weren't supposed to attack Players with no partner?

Then it dived back into the street and I looked around breathlessly. Well it was more like, I was breathing in an insane way that my lungs were in dire need of air. Where was it? What was it? I know it was a Noise since it'd be illogical for a shark to be able to do something like this. It was blue with ravenous eyes and some sort of spear or horn coming out of its head. Eh I don't know nor care about whatever the hell it has on at the moment!

I felt something below me then I looked down to find blue lines forming the shape of waves around me. My eyes widened then the sighed of the inside of the shark came before me. I yelped a bit and stumbled out of the way before it ate me whole in one swallow. This thing was probably close to giving me a heart attack!

The shark came back again, it looked like it was ready to stop playing the game of eaten or be eaten and it looked like it was hungry for some Player meat to dine on. Auugh why does my luck suck? I got back up on my feet and ran around like crazy, digging for my pins. They weren't working! I'm such an idiot!

"Watch out!"

What?

A girl pushed me out of the way from the shark chomping at me with its deadly teeth and we both slid against the concrete. It hurt me more than it hurt her most likely because I flinched during the entire ride.

"Wh-Who-"

"Just form a pact! We can't do anything now!" She ordered while looking back at the Noise, she must be anticipating when'll it be attacking us. I nervously nodded, and formed a pact with all the flashy lights passing by us and the feeling of the pact succeeding spreading through my body. "Good, now we'll be able to win this fight!"

When she turned around, I swear that my stomach dropped and so did my chances of winning this week.

There, right in front of me with pins in her hands, was my new partner. With her short red hair and gray converse dashing on the street, I was able to tell that my life was utterly screwed over by fate or whatever.

I didn't move from my spot, so I just sat there even after we were sent to our respective areas. The Noise barely went after me even though I should be the easiest of prey to get their sadistic hands on. It wasn't like I put up some barrier or anything, I hardly lifted a finger to help my partner. She looked like she was doing incredibly well even while she was doing everything by herself.

It really did impress me, but the fact that I know her is irking me.

Especially by how I know her.

She took care of the shark with ease, slicing it with whatever pin she was using and cheered when it was taken care of with her power. Then when she spun around, she tilted her head and kneeled down in front of me. I was still in the state of bewilderment because...

Because...

The girl gasped at the sight of me. "I remember you from yesterday!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well it's a good thing we know each other then," She said with a strangely relieved look and smiled at me. "I'm just glad I walked around here just in time."

"R-Right..."

Then she placed her hands on her hips and gave me a scolding look. "You do know it's dangerous to not have a partner in this game, right?"

"Yeah I do." And I really regret having you as my partner. More than I regret having Ariena and Ventus combined when I met them on day one of the previous weeks. On any other situation it'd be fine to have you as my partner, believe me, it would be great. But...on these circumstances...

"If you did then you should've gotten one," She paused. "Oh yeah, if you forgot, my name's Tori. Looks like we'll be partners until Day VII."

You mean the deadline of your premeditated death.

* * *

"Looks like things got a little more interesting," Composer Tsuki said with a delighted smirk on her face as she watched the scene from one of the tall buildings with interest. She dragged her fingers through her long black hair and turned to find Damian sitting at one of the ledges further away. "And I find it very sadistic that you'd do this to your own brother!" She cackled, adding to the amusement in this entire scenario.

He didn't bother to please the Composer with a reaction and just shrugged plainly.

"He needs to be taught a lesson."

"And this lesson would be...?"

"To learn his place when it comes to dealing with me."

He got up from his seat, jumped down from the ledge and walked off into the shadows with his wings spread apart behind him. The girl just shook her head and stared at the scarf in her hands with a dreadful sigh. Then she held the black piece of fabric outstretched in front of her and down below. It fluttered to its downfall with blood still stained.

"Sorry, Conductor, but you'll just get in the way." She whispered and looked up at the sky with a breath ready to fall from her lips. "You made such a great partner too...I sometimes hate this part of the job." The chain wearing girl muttered as the chains rattled against her movements making her down at them and adjust them for a bit.

As she held them, she began getting down from her own ledge of the building and disappearing into the shadows as well. A new smirk formed on her lips with the rattling chains beginning to cease their movements.

"Let's see what the Game Master has planned now."

_Week III, Day II_

Selfish intentions


End file.
